WITCH Remember Me
by AshleySwift13
Summary: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back? Cornelia/Caleb. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back? **

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"**A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step.****" – Lao Tzu **

It was a sunny day in Heatherfield and Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin stepped out of the mall with a few shopping bags.

"Guys, was this all really necessary?" Will, the fiery red head groaned. She saw that each of them carried two bags each – except for Cornelia who managed four.

"Try telling that to Corny. I'm surprised she didn't buy the clothes from the assistant, too" joked Irma

"Do NOT call me that, Irmy" mocked Cornelia, the blonde one. "And besides – shopping is a way of life" she grinned.

"I need to get home soon before my mom grounds me again. She is always on my case! Where's the freedom and privacy that I'm entitled to?" Will complained

"Well, you could try getting along with her. She just wants the best for you." Taranee tried to reason with her. She pushed her glasses further up her nose, and Irma rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah, like, imagine if she knew about W.I.T.C.H – then you probably won't even have a bed room door!" chuckled Hay Lin, the bubbly one.

W.I.T.C.H was an acronym that Hay Lin created by using the first letter of each name of the five guardians. Will, the keeper of the heart, had the power of quintessence and energy. Irma held the power of water. Cornelia possessed the control over the element of Earth, while Hay Lin ruled the aspect of air. Together, they had been chosen to defeat evil in Earth and Meridian – two alternative universes. Their main goal was to keep both worlds safe and to close portals that have been continuously spotted among the weakening veil.

"Speaking of W.I.T.C.H, Phobos has been attacking many villages in Meridian. The rebels have been keeping an eye out and have told us not to interfere, but we're going to have to check it out. " Hay Lin commented, before biting her lip – she was the only one of the guardians who knew what was going on in Meridian – thanks to her grandma, the ex air guardian. The others stared at her in disbelief. "Oops..."

"Hay Lin! He escaped? How..?" Will stared at her in disbelief.

Hay Lin swallowed hard and laughed nervously. "Ha...uh...Well grandma told me that..." She continued to explain what had happened, while Cornelia continued to think about Meridian.

Meridian. The name made Cornelia feel so many emotions at once. Pain, hurt, anger. Meridian was, after all, where Caleb was at that exact moment. Caleb was the leader of the rebel army against Phobos and his rule of the throne. The guardians – especially Cornelia – had gotten so close to him. Cornelia and Caleb were together for a year – until he decided to stay in Meridian and not visit Earth, not even to see her. He thought that their lives were too complicated and different – how could two beings from two completely different worlds be together? She felt hurt and confused, and so they eventually broke up – each returning to their world. He tried to talk to her, but the earth guardian's firm attitude proved to be difficult, and so since that day, his attempt to rekindle their relationship has failed miserably.

"Hello, Earth to Cornelia?"

The other guardians stood staring at her for the past minute until she finally snapped out of her day dream.

"Sorry guys, I don't feel too good. This headache has been getting worse." She lied, and placed one arm on her forehead.

"Well then, we can't go today. How about tomorrow?" suggested Hay Lin.

"No. You guys go without me." advised Cornelia. The others looked at her suspiciously. Normally, she wouldn't let a headache get in the way of visiting Meridian or interrupt her duty as a guardian. "I'll be fine. And besides, you're only going to go check things out."

The others finally agreed and nodded their heads.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. We'll leave in 10." Added Irma

"Yeah, right now, we need some help from Yan Lin." Will scratched the back of her head and they all made their way to the Silver Dragon. They finally reached the doors when Cornelia stopped.

"I'll see you later, guys." She turned around and hung her head as she trudged all the way to her house. The others gazed at their friend, before finding Yan Lin standing right in front of them. The girls shrieked in surprise.

"Grandma!" exclaimed Hay Lin, as she embraced Yan Lin. Yan Lin smiled at her and nodded at the rest of the girls. They followed her into the basement of the Silver Dragon. It was dark and full of cardboard boxes and tables. They sat down on a couch and Yan Lin took out a box from underneath an empty cupboard. The girls looked perplexed at the dusty box, and then glanced at each other.

"Guardians, Phobos has escaped and has been attacking many villages in the past few days, and I think I know why." Yan Lin opened the box and took out an ancient scroll with unusual Meridian writing.

"Huh? What does it say?" questioned Will.

"The crystal holds the key." Yan Lin replied. The girls stayed silent – still not on the same page as the ex air guardian – until Taranee spoke up.

"You mean the crystal of Meridian?" Taranee tilted her head, while examining the writing. Yan Lin nodded and beamed at her intellect, while the other guardians looked at their friend with a confused look.

Taranee continued "It's an ancient crystal that was stolen approximately 300 years ago. It belonged to the king who entrusted it to his son in the form of a pendant. It's been told that the son wasn't aware of the strength of the crystal, and once he became king, the might of all power on Meridian and Earth would be at stake."

"So...Phobos thinks that the crystal is still somewhere out there?" enquired Hay Lin.

"So that's why he's been raiding every village at every chance he gets." Concluded Irma.

Yan Lin nodded her head and looked down at the scroll. "Girls, you must return to Meridian immediately and let the people know. Warn them that the crystal has ultimate power, and if not in the right hands, could risk evil taking over. And-" Yan Lin suddenly stopped and scanned the room. The other girls looked around, too, wondering what she was looking for. "Where's Cornelia?"

"Oh, she wasn't feeling too good. She'll come to Meridian with us tomorrow." Will added

Yan Lin looked down at the scroll, and sighed.

"What is it, Grandma?" asked a nervous Hay Lin. She walked over to her and placed her hand on her grandma's arm comfortingly.

"Your powers are weak when even one of you is apart. You can't risk not having a guardian present – no matter what the situation." She glanced at each guardian and a look of sorrow spread across each of their faces.

"Right now, we have no choice. It's time to leave." Yan Lin ended, before gesturing to Will to open a portal. Will nodded at her and created a portal in thin air. They smiled at Yan Lin, and her granddaughter kissed her on the cheek before entering the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: Returning to Meridian

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back? **

Chapter 2: Returning to Meridian

"**We all die. The goal isn't to live forever; the goal is to create something that will." - Chuck Palahniuk**

The four guardians entered the portal and Irma gasped. The others turned to her.

"Uh, guys..." Irma's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"WHAT!" the others faced her and yelled in unison.

She pointed behind them, towards the large monster that stood more than 20 ft tall. "Unless we want to be pixie soup, I suggest we GET OUT OF HERE!"

The other girls turned around in horror to find Cedric and a few of his guards launching towards them. Taranee gasped. _Will, I think it's time we transformed now... _she sent a telepathic message to the red head who glanced at her in agreement. _I couldn't agree more Taranee, _she thought.

"Guardians Unite!" Will held the Heart of Candracar up in the air, and immediately the girls were cocooned and transformed into the guardians of the veil.

"Quintessence!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Air!"

The girls flew up in the air as fast as they could – fast enough to avoid the whip of Cedric's large tail. _Hay Lin, behind you! _Irma sent her a message and Hay Lin quickly ducked. She smiled at the water guardian gratefully, and continued struggling against the villains.

"Alright, boys. Let's see how well you do in a water slide!" Irma smirked and threw her hands in the air. She spun her fingers round and round into circles and then forced them upon the monsters. She formed a large water slide and Cedric and his men screeched as they were being driven uphill by her power.

"Hay Lin, will you do the honours?" joked Irma.

Hay Lin giggled and flew around in the air in large circles, before replying with thumbs up and telepathically. _It would be my pleasure._

Hay Lin blew on the slide, and the slide froze. Cedric and the other men were frozen, and he tried to escape through the stiff glass, but it was no use. His eyes darted back and forth, until Taranee joined Hay Lin.

"Too cold for you guys? A little heat would do the trick!" she did a back flip in the air before circling her fingers and releasing fire onto the slide. It melted the ice, but instead of the water disappearing, it turned into a slide of fire. The monsters screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Cedric landed with a great thud and lay motionless for a few seconds, until finally regaining conscience.

"You guardians won't get away with this!" he shrieked and released his arms into the air in fury. He whipped his tail onto the ground before slithering his way towards Will and the Heart of Candracar.

She grinned at him before darting through the air. She flipped back from a near wall before commanding her strength. "You're right, we won't – because we already have! Quintessence!".

The Heart of Candracar released a beam of white light, and Cedric and his men's eyes shot up in surprise and anger. The Heart ended the battle at once, and the monstrous beings fell to the ground instantaneously.

The guardians got together and remained in the same position in the air, to see Cedric and his men leaving a portal close by. He yelled in fury before turning back to see the guardians together.

"The war has only just begun!" He turned back to his men and slid into the portal which closed behind him. Hay Lin exhaled in relief and the others sighed.

"How long do you think this'll go on for?" asked Irma, who felt a lot irritated by the 'welcoming committee' that never failed to show up at the worst of times. She turned to face Will who shook her head.

"As long as we have the Heart of Candracar." Will stated nonchalantly.

They all flew across the sky and towards the direction of Elyon's castle.

"So in other words, forever right?"

The four guardians reached the castle and flew down to the grand entrance. The guard immediately recognised them and nodded, before moving his sword to let them enter. The girls looked around the castle in admiration as they viewed the magnificent artwork and decorations that surrounded the manor. They made their way to Queen Elyon's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" her cheerful voice echoed the room and the girls squealed and ran up to hug their long known friend.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Elyon beamed at them and sat back down after their hug.

Will winked at Elyon and giggled. "It's great to see you, Elyon."

Elyon smiled and scanned the room, but frowned when she noticed the earth guardian missing.

"Where's Cornelia?" she asked worryingly.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling too good so we decided it would be best if she didn't come." Stated Taranee.

"Hi girls" The girls, including Elyon, turned to their attention to Caleb – the rebel leader – standing near the door. He entered the room and greeted the guardians. His eyes darted across the room to find a guardian in particular, and then his sight turned to Will.

"Where's Cornelia?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Irma grinned at him and nudged Hay Lin, which made Caleb blush in embarrassment.

"She wasn't feeling well so we left her."

Caleb's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What? Is she going to be ok?" he took a step closer to them.

"Relax lover boy, it was a headache." Irma remarked and rolled her eyes at the nervous brown haired boy, who scratched the back of his head. The others laughed, and Will finally spoke up.

"Elyon, we need to know the name of the most recent village that was attacked by Phobos, so-" she was cut off by Caleb who stepped forward.

"Girls, the rebels are already taking care of it. It would be best if you returned to Earth and-"

Irma almost pounced at Caleb, but instead, just pointed her finger at him and glared. "Listen "Mr-rebel-leader-who-thinks-he-can-handle-everything". We're guardians, alright? THE guardians. If we can't help protect the people of Meridian, then what else do we use our powers for? Teaching guys like you a lesson?" There was silence in the room, except for Hay Lin who stifled a giggle. Caleb looked down and realised that his pride was getting in the way of his duty to the people of his world.

Taranee felt the urge to support her friend and added "We have a greater chance of defeating Phobos if we all work together. Rebels and guardians."

Caleb raised his head and glanced at each guardian and finally his queen, before replying. He bit his lip, and exhaled deeply before giving them an answer.

"Guardians, welcome to the rebellion."


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back? **

Chapter 3: Reunion

**"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." - Brandi Snyder**

Cornelia lay on her bed and stroked her cat Napoleon. _I can't avoid Meridian forever. More importantly, I can't keep running away from Caleb, _she thought. _He's probably forgotten all about me, anyway. Some beautiful Meridian girl is probably with him right now...hugging...kissing. I don't even care...I hate him._

_FLASHBACK:_

_Cornelia and Caleb walked back to the castle after a recent battle against Phobos. He led her to a beautiful garden outside the palace, and they stood gazing at the moonlight on the water._

"_It's so beautiful..." whispered Cornelia. Caleb turned his gaze to the earth guardian and smiled._

"_Not as beautiful as you" he moved closer and Cornelia blushed. Suddenly he sighed and turned away from her. Cornelia sensed that something wasn't right._

"_Caleb, what's wrong?" She touched his arm in comfort and he shook his head, while looking down at the water._

"_Cornelia...I...I don't think we can be together."_

"_What? Why, what happened?" she moved her arm away and looked into his watery eyes, hers doing the same._

"_The battle is getting worse against Phobos, and..." he looked down at Cornelia and held her shoulders. "...My duty is in Meridian. The guardians need you on their side, too."_

_Cornelia stepped back in horror at the words that were escaping Caleb's mouth. _

"_Wh-What so you think I'm a...diversion to you? Was I just something to past the time with all along?" She turned to her side as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her voice was full of hurt, anger and her voice quivered as though she was physically wounded._

"_No! You know I...I love you, Cornelia." He looked down at her and whispered, yet her gaze remained the same as before. She was about to turn around and walk away, when Caleb's firm grip held on to her wrist. She waited a few seconds, before replying in a heartbreaking sob which made Caleb's feelings shatter._

"_Love? This isn't what I call love, Caleb." She turned to reply and then pulled her arm away bitterly, before breaking out into a fast paced sprint across the gardens. Caleb yelled after her and chased her through the grounds, until she was no longer spotted. He sighed and crashed down on a nearby bench and looked up at the stars. His gaze caught the attention of someone flying in the air. Cornelia. Her blonde hair blew flawlessly through the air as she flew across the other side of the castle and into the portal that the other guardians were waiting near._

"_I'll come back for you" he whispered, before closing his eyes._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Cornelia sighed and closed her eyes, as a tear slid down from her cheek. _I don't know what to feel – hurt, heartbroken or angry. _She rested her head on the pillow and straightened out her long pink night dress. Napoleon jumped off the bed and in his usual sleeping bed under the window, as the blonde beauty dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

The next day, the five guardians met at the basement of the silver dragon. Only Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were present, while Will and Cornelia were running late. Hay Lin sat on the couch playing cards with Irma, while Taranee studied her physics book.

"Taranee, are you serious? There's not even school today, and you've already opened a book!" Irma shook her head at the fire guardian, who just frowned at her. "Sometimes, I don't even remember how we're on the same planet!" she whispered to Hay Lin, who giggled and rolled her eyes at the comedian of the group.

Just then, the door slammed open and Will came running in – her hair in a mess, and sweat on her forehead. She wiped it away and grinned at the group, before taking a seat near the couch.

"Wow, hey Will! Did you just make it from New Jersey?" joked Irma. The other two guardians smirked at Will, who blushed. "Yeah, very funny, Irma. Actually, my alarm clock refused to wake me up and I had to literally beg my mom to let me go. The whole shopping thing and meeting at the Silver Dragon yesterday didn't exactly help our issues." She groaned and sighed in exhaustion. Her attention moved from each guardian, until she noticed that the earth guardian was not with them. "Where's Cornelia?"

The others shrugged and Taranee grumbled about not hearing from her. They sat waiting for a few minutes, until finally Cornelia appeared. She looked a lot calmer than Will, but her friends realised that something was wrong by her facial expression. Her face remained calm, yet her eyes showed pain. "Hey guys" she replied weakly. She made her way to a chair and sat down – avoiding the other's looks.

Hay Lin was the first to speak and comfort her. "Hey, Cornelia, how are you feeling?" she moved closer to her and rubbed her arm back and forth. Cornelia looked up at her friend and smiled at her warmly, before nodding her head.

Taranee sent a mind message to Cornelia. _How is everything? _Cornelia glanced at Taranee who had her head hidden in her book, but she looked up at Cornelia and smiled at her. _Fine...thank you. _Cornelia finally replied and her mood was instantly lifted by her caring friends who all came in to a group hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys!" she whispered once they pulled away from the embrace.

Irma grinned at her and winked. "We know...you can't live without me, can you?" She ran over to Cornelia and punched her playfully on the arm before pulling her in for another hug.

Yan Lin walked through the door and smiled as she realised that all guardians were together and feeling uplifted. She then closed her eyes and opened them in fear. Hay Lin stepped forward and held her Grandma close. "Guardians, I sense something terrible will soon occur in Elyon's castle! You must leave immediately!" They all looked at her in disbelief.

"Right now?" asked Cornelia faintly. She looked down at the ground and sighed, before looking up at Will who had opened a portal.

Yan Lin nodded and exhaled deeply. "I'm afraid so. It could be urgent." They all turned their attention to Will who opened a portal.

"Grandma, will you be alright?" asked a nervous Hay Lin, who clutched Yan Lin tighter. The old woman smiled and nodded at her caring granddaughter who kissed her on the cheek before entering the portal.

The girls entered and looked sceptically towards the direction of the castle. It all looked calm and peaceful.

Irma turned around to face Will. "It seems pretty damn alright to me." she thought aloud, before turning back to the large mansion.

"We should go check...just in case." Will pointed out before holding out the Heart of Candracar. "Guardians Unite!". The Heart was glowing a white beam, before all guardians were cocooned and transformed into the guardian of each element.

"Quintessence!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

They flew across to the castle in a matter of minutes, before landing near the doors. It was unusually quiet – normally it would be full of cheer and laughter, but the silence made it easy for even a dropping pin to be heard.

"Elyon!" whispered Cornelia to Will. She didn't want her friend to be hurt so she ran as fast as she could to her bedroom. She burst through the door to see Caleb and Elyon smiling and laughing. She froze and her eyes widened as she saw Caleb's face for the first time after 4 months. He didn't look any different – same green eyes, brown hair and muscular body. Caleb turned to see the love of his life standing near the door. She had a blank expression on her face, but her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. _I can't believe it, _thought Cornelia.


	4. Chapter 4: Mistake

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 4: Mistake

"**Mistakes are the portals of discovery." – James Joyce **

Elyon turned to see the earth guardian, and her face immediately lit up. "Cornelia! I missed you so much!" she ran up to hug her best friend, but Cornelia only smiled and her gaze travelled back to the brown haired boy who had his hands in his pockets and was looking down at his feet.

_Ugh! That jerk! Gosh, I hate him so much... _Her thoughts rambled on, until the rest of the guardians caught up and stood at the door.

Elyon gasped at the rest of the guardians in delight and ran over to them. "Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin! You guys!" she exclaimed, while they all met in a group hug.

Caleb saw the opportunity to finally talk to Cornelia and moved closer to her. She was further away from the group, and now wished that she wasn't.

"Uh, hi Cornelia." He managed to let out a few words, until he was caught in her sight. She looked exactly the same to him, only her atmosphere had changed around her. He could sense the pain and the hurt that she hid with her vacant stare. She hadn't said a word since she arrived, and only nodded at him before turning her back and walking towards Elyon.

The girls finally turned the conversation back to Phobos, and how Yan Lin sensed danger lurking among the castle.

Elyon gasped and stepped back in dismay. "What? That can't be possible!" she shook her head and Cornelia placed her hand on Elyon's shoulder to comfort her. They smiled at each other until Elyon turned to face Caleb who looked like he was lost in his thoughts. He was standing a few feet away from them and hadn't uttered a word to the others.

"Caleb, I need you to get the guards and have them search the entire perimeter of the castle." He nodded and looked at Cornelia for a few seconds, who hung her head, and jogged all the way to the guards' room. Cornelia couldn't help look up, once she knew he wasn't paying attention to her, and follow his figure until he was out the door. She quietly sighed to herself. _Will things ever change? _

After around 20 minutes, Caleb came back to where Elyon and the guardians were and shook his head at her. "The guards have searched everywhere, and there's no trace of Phobos or his minions."

Elyon sighed in relief and smiled at the rebel leader. "Thanks, Caleb. Now go rest and we'll finish this later." He smiled back at Elyon, and turned to see the guardians sitting around talking. He took a seat that was available – the one opposite Cornelia. He glanced at her, to see that her eyes looked tired and she was only looking down on the table, avoiding anyone's gaze.

"Ok, so we'll infiltrate his hideout. Apparently, it's up north near the mountains of Jupiler. Cedric, Phobos – all of their guards." Will was standing around a table, with a map of Meridian on the table. They were coming up with ideas of defeating Phobos and his plans to rule Meridian once more, and so decided it would be best to work with the rebels and guardians together.

The girls, including Caleb, were all paying attention and seemed to be focused on the plan. Will continued to strategise along with – Taranee who occasionally added in. The rest of them only nodded and tried to process all the information. After almost an hour of planning, Will finally stopped talking and Cornelia sighed. Everyone turned to look at the earth guardian who had turned pale in only a matter of seconds.

"Cornelia! Are you alright?" said Elyon as she rushed over to her friend's side. Cornelia closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and smiling at her friend. The others looked at her, feeling anxious for their friend.

"Yeah...I just need a bit of air." She quickly got up and exited the castle, out into the garden. It was almost evening, and the orange sunset looked beautiful. She sighed and flew up into the air, and sat on the branch of a tall tree. _After everything that's happened...I should be over him. This battle...it may be the last time we see each other, _she thought. _I don't know what to think...should I be angry at him? Hurt? _

Just then, a rustling noise made her jump up in fright. She got up from the branch and created vines that held up the thing that was trying to climb up the tree. She used her telekinesis to move the thing so she would be able to see it.

"Cornelia! It's me!" As soon as she heard the voice, she gasped and dropped him immediately. He fell down quite a long distance on to the ground, and Cornelia flew down to see if he was alright.

"Caleb?" she was cut off by him laughing, still on the ground. He had a large cut on his arm, and tried to shake it off with a chuckle. She gasped and held his arm. They gazed into each other's eyes, before they went inside the castle again.

"So...how have you been?" Caleb was sitting on a bed in the castle, with Cornelia bandaging his arm. He tried hard not to wince at the pain, and only crunched his eyes closer. She didn't look him in the eyes, while he, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Fine. Yourself?" she mumbled, not looking up at him, and fidgeted with the bandage. _Why did this have to happen? Why him? Why me? Ugh._

Caleb yelped in pain and lost his temper at Cornelia. "I'm fi- Ouch! Cornelia!"

"Quit moving, Caleb. I'm almost done." She was beginning to get irritated with him and tugged on his arm.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. "Well if it wasn't for you this would never have happened!"

"If it wasn't for you then we would never have a problem!" she said back loudly, unable to stop the rush of words coming out of her mouth. She let her mouth stay open in surprise as to what she had just said, and Caleb kept his gaze on Cornelia. There was silence between them, until Caleb got up to leave.

"Thanks". He muttered under his breath to Cornelia and made his way outside. She sighed and looked down at her hands. She could still feel his touch, the warmth of his skin remained on her fingers. _Ugh, what is wrong with him? What's wrong with me? I don't like him and I never will – not after what he did to me!_

Cornelia groaned and got off the bed, and made her way to where the other guardians were, in the other room.


	5. Chapter 5: Slip up

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 5: Slip up

"**One thing you can't hide - is when you're crippled inside." ― John Lennon**

At the exact moment that Cornelia came, Caleb entered through the opposite door into the same room. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before turning away. Caleb sat alone on a chair, lost in his thoughts. Will, Elyon and Taranee were discussing something about the attack with Phobos while Irma and Hay Lin sat around discussing school. Cornelia sat alone and zoned out of everything.

"Can you believe that Mr Collins gave us two assignments this week? Doesn't he know that we have a life outside of school?" exclaimed Irma, as she crashed on the bed in a sigh.

Hay Lin giggled at her friend. "Well, if he knew about Meridian, Candracar and Phobos, I'm sure he'd skip our assignments for a whole year!" she jumped up and down at the thought of no homework, until her gaze turned to Cornelia. She hadn't spoken since she entered the room and Hay Lin sat next to her with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Cornelia. We haven't paid any attention to you. Are y-"

Cornelia looked at Hay Lin before letting out her anger. "I don't need everyone's attention! Why can't you all just leave me alone?" she screamed loudly, causing everyone in the room to look at her. She turned to see every face, and lastly Caleb, before running outside. She broke into sobs the minute she left the room, and wandered outside the castle. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going, but kept running. _Why does everyone treat me like I'm spoilt...stubborn...needy..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a thudding noise. She looked ahead to see that she was surrounded by trees – she was in the forest. Cornelia's attention turned to a large beast that stood only a few feet away from her – Cedric. She gasped, and he smirked once he saw the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he circled the vulnerable earth guardian who stared in horror at the deathly beast. "Guardian – you are mine." He smiled wickedly before slithering closer to her. Cornelia felt frozen on the spot – like her body was betraying her. She looked up at the beast and closed her eyes – ready for his attack – when she felt someone jump across and push her out of the way.

She looked up to see Caleb. He had his arms around her waist, and she held on to his shoulders, unable to stare away from his deep green eyes. _What the heck am I doing? I'm about to be killed by a beast, but am too distracted by my ex? Ugh!_

"C-Caleb." She stuttered, sounding weak and full of hurt. He stroked her long blonde hair out of her face, and they both stayed in the position for a few seconds – forgetting that they were only moments away from being hit by Cedric.

"Ah...love!" Cedric hissed with sarcasm. Caleb and Cornelia glanced at each other, before glaring at Cedric who only smirked at them. "I'll fix that!" He whipped his tail to where the earth guardian and rebel leader sat. Caleb quickly jumped up and pulled Cornelia with him, just in time for her to miss the blow by Cedric.

Caleb ran towards Cedric and jumped on his back. Cedric yelled and twisted his body around – sending Caleb flying into a tree.

"Caleb!" Cornelia gasped at the rebel leader who lay still on the ground. She was about to run towards him, when Cedric slammed his tail on the ground and sent Cornelia falling back in the air. Her body made its way 10ft away from where Cedric was, and she stayed lifeless. She whimpered before blacking out – unconscious from the outside world.

"How long will she stay like this for?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Oh, Cornelia, we're so sorry!"

Cornelia's eyes flickered through the soft voices. She opened them, and saw a few heads standing around her. She groaned in pain and closed her eyes again.

"Let her rest...she needs more time."

She lifted her hand to touch her forehead, but felt the pain striking through her temples. _Where am I? _

After a few minutes, she finally decided to sit up and open her eyes. Cornelia tilted her head and examined the room. The rest of W.I.T.C.H and a few other rebels along with Caleb had a look of relief spread across their faces.

"Hey, Corny, take it easy." Irma winked at her.

"Yeah, you took that blow really hard, but everything's going to be fine." Will reassured her and knelt down next to her on the bed.

Cornelia smiled at them. She nodded her head, and felt like she was going to collapse. She turned pale and her eyes shut immediately. She felt her head falling back on her pillow, but someone's hand was underneath it. She turned to see Caleb helping her get down. He smiled at her and she winced at the pain of turning her head.

"There you go. Is that alright?" he smiled at her and his green eyes gleamed.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." She smiled at him faintly, trying to avoid his gaze. There was a silence in the room as he held her hand, and then got up.

Hay Lin placed her hand on Cornelia's shoulder and sat down on the bed next to her. "We're glad you're ok."

A few minutes passed by until Cornelia told everyone that she wanted to be left alone. "Guys, can I be on my own for a few minutes? If you don't mind..." she looked down at her fingers and avoided their looks. Caleb gazed at her, feeling responsible for the cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

Hay Lin opened the door straight away and turned back around. "Hey, take all the time you need." She smiled reassuringly and the others followed her. Caleb whispered something to Will who nodded, and he stayed behind.

"Cornelia. How's your head?" he asked, walking closer to her. He knelt down next to her bed and felt the cuts on her arm. She groaned in pain, and he immediately let go.

She smiled at him and nodded. "It's alright, I guess." He studied her for a few minutes, before looking down.

"Thanks..." she looked at him and tried to smile under all the pain.

"For what?"

"For being there." If it wasn't for Caleb, she'd be in one of Phobos' cages – locked up like an animal. After the blow, Caleb was finally able to get on his feet and fight the beast that almost killed the earth guardian. His anger and pain was enough to send the creature running for his safety and far out through the woods.

"It hardly helped." He replied modestly, while keeping his face steady.

"It did...it made me think about...stuff."

"What stuff?" he looked at her hopefully, which seemed oblivious to the blonde girl who lay on the bed.

"I...don't know." she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Cornelia? I-"

"No, Caleb. Forget about it."

"But you need to know something."

He looked at her for a few seconds, before sighing. She sat up and glanced at him in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head at her.

"Nothing." He mumbled before looking down at the floor from where he knelt.

"What is it?" she asked in frustration, but tried her best to hide it.

"Ok..." he swallowed before finally answering. "I..."

"What?"

"I should have told you earlier, but...I couldn't face you."

"I-I don't understand..."

"Cornelia...I had no choice but to break up with you. I-" she cut him off by scoffing at him.

She shook her head and laughed bitterly. "Caleb, leave me alone. I don't have time for-"

"This is exactly what I meant before – you never listen to me! How am I supposed to talk to you, if you never even bother to pay attention to what I have to say?"

He half yelled at her and she gasped silently enough for him not to hear. Her eyes were watery, and she turned around – avoiding his gaze. "I need to rest." She muttered under her breath, still not looking him in the eyes. He sighed before dragging his body out the door.

Cornelia heard the door close and immediately broke down into tears. _Why can't this all be over and when the heck am I going to go back home?_ She held her face in her hands and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Alone

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 6: Alone

"**Never apologize for showing feeling. When you do so, you apologize for the truth." ****- Benjamin Disraeli**

The next day, Cornelia woke up really late. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in the castle. Will had created an astral drop for each of them before they left which finally came to use. On Earth, everything seemed normal – no one was aware of her injuries except the rest of W.I.T.C.H and Yan Lin. Elyon persuaded Cornelia to stay in Meridian until she was feeling well enough to get back to life on Earth, and the other girls visited her quite often.

She felt imprisoned in the castle bedroom, and decided to take a short walk around the castle. Elyon had demanded more guards to protect the castle from Cedric, and since then, there had been no reporting of him anywhere in sight – making it alright for Cornelia to wander around.

She walked through a private garden that she had created herself – filled with beautiful flowers, plants and trees. The birds would often stay in Cornelia's garden, and were aware of her presence. As soon as she entered, the birds started chirping and she smiled at them.

She sighed and breathed in the smell of fresh air. "Wow, I've really missed this place..." she thought aloud and sat down under a tree. She used her telekinesis to move an apple from the tree towards her. Her powers had gotten weaker since the fight with Cedric, but she managed to perform some tasks. She took a bite out of her apple, and leaned back on the tree. She closed her eyes, but they automatically opened once she heard a certain voice.

"Cornelia?" she opened her eyes to notice Caleb walking towards her with a steady look on his face. She looked up at him with a blank expression before getting up to walk the other way.

"Cornelia! Wait!" she fastened her pace and Caleb ran in her direction and stopped her by holding onto her wrist. She still faced the other way and Caleb held onto her shoulders and turned to face her. She avoided his gaze.

"Cornelia, you can't keep running away from me. I'm sorry for-"

"Caleb, leave me alone." She pulled her arm away and took a few steps before he stepped in front of her. She sighed in anger and crossed her arms.

"I need to confess something." He glanced at her before biting his lip.

"I think I know what it is..." she moved closer to him, and Caleb felt a hope of relief rush through him – until she replied. "That you're a complete idiot!"

He finally lost his temper. _Why can't she see this is something important? _"CORNELIA!"

She turned around to face him in surprise. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" she half yelled at him and threw her hands in the air in anger.

"Why won't you just listen to me?" he did the same and moved closer to her. She glared at him, firing daggers through her gaze.

"And how exactly will that change things?" She turned away and walked away from him, hugging herself from the breeze that was going crazy.

Caleb followed her and looked up at the blonde girl who was almost running. "Because you need to listen to this!"

"And why is that?" she turned around in fury and held her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrow and mocked him.

"Because I-"

"I don't have time for this!" She flew up in the air before Caleb could say anything else and he stood helplessly looking up at the girl of his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7: Moving on

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 7: Moving on

**"Letting go has never been easy, but holding on can be as difficult. Yet strength is measured not by holding on, but by letting go."**** - Len Santos**

Cornelia ran inside the castle into her room and locked the door. She walked out to the balcony and overlooked the beautiful gardens. Sitting on the balcony, she stayed there for a long time. She wasn't able to scream or even talk– her emotions had been drained. After a few hours, she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to open it, and saw Elyon smiling at her, with the guardians behind her.

"CORNY!" Irma sprung forward and almost tackled Cornelia to the floor. She revealed all her teeth in a huge smile and Cornelia rolled her eyes at the water guardian.

"IRMA! GET OFF ME!" Irma ignored her comment and held her tightly.

Cornelia finally managed to escape and the others giggled in amusement. Cornelia finally let out a smile and they all hugged as a group. "So, what are you guys doing here? And how's the other me?" Cornelia was referring to her astral drop that had been on earth for a few days.

Will laughed nervously while glancing at the others. "Hahaha, fine. She's doing great..."

Cornelia's eyes widened. "What did she do...?" Hay Lin stepped forward and laughed nervously while patting Cornelia's back. "Nothing! She's fine...you need to rest." She tried to pull Cornelia back, who ignored her. "Will?"

Will cleared her throat and sighed. "She...well it's not that bad-"

Irma stepped forward and grinned. "Not that bad? She kissed a guy, got detention for coming to school late, got in trouble with nearly every teacher and caused havoc in Mr. Olsen's pet shop!"

"WHAT!" Cornelia threw her hands in the air and tried not to laugh. The others smirked at her and she shook her head. Her face shot up again as she questioned Will. "Wait, who did she- I mean I kiss?" she smiled at her friends until Taranee stormed up to her.

"My brother!" She had her hands on her hips and glared at Cornelia, who chuckled.

"Peter, huh? He's not that bad...in fact...he's pretty cute!" she sighed overdramatically and twirled her hair around a finger mockingly. The others giggled at her and Taranee scoffed.

Cornelia shook her head and looked down, still smiling. "Actually, he asked me out a few days ago and I said I'd get back to him..." She looked up to see the girls' expressions. Everyone awed and winked at her, except Taranee who rolled her eyes. Cornelia pouted at the fire guardian who sighed in defeat.

"Fine! You can date my brother!" Cornelia giggled and hugged Taranee.

Hay Lin nudged Irma and whispered loud enough for the others to hear. "Geez, I wonder what Caleb will think after he hears that Cornelia has a date!"

Cornelia sneered at them and rolled her eyes. "He'll probably be glad that I'm anywhere away from him!"

The girls' jaws dropped open and Cornelia looked at them confusingly. "What?"

"You haven't realised it yet, have you?" Elyon stepped forward and stood next to Cornelia who tilted her head, feeling baffled. "What do you mean?"

Irma sighed at the blonde's oblivious state and shook her by the shoulders. "He's not over you, woman!"

Hay Lin giggled loudly, until Will nudged her. She covered her mouth and watched Cornelia's expression change from confusion to disbelief and then amusement.

"Haha, yeah, Good one!" she broke out into laughter and Caleb walked through the door – noticing the four guardians who were smiling at him apologetically.

They all turned to him after hearing his voice – except Cornelia who had calmed down and was distracted by flowers in a vase. She used her powers to make them grow beautiful and sighed, while leaning in and smelling them. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey girls, Elyon told me you'd be here." Caleb smiled at them, and his gaze turned to Cornelia. He couldn't stop looking at her flawless figure, her beautiful eyes..._What am I doing? I broke up with her...I've moved on!_

Hay Lin walked over to him and hugged him. "Hey, big bro!" Caleb smiled and twirled her around.

"Hey, little sis." She giggled and started telling him about everything that had happened since they had last met. He nodded at her, but all this time, his attention was on the blonde at the back of the room. Cornelia sat on a chair with her head leaning on her fist, and she was playing around with a flower – making it big, then small, and repeating this all over again.

_I'm NOT going to let Mr Rebel leader make my day go bad – I don't even like him! _She thought. She frowned and crossed her arms. _You know what? I think there's something I need to do..._

She walked over to Elyon. "Elyon, do you know where my bag is?"

"Sure, it's in the room across the hall." She smiled at Cornelia who danced all the way to the other room. The girls giggled and rolled their eyes and Caleb looked confused.

"What's she so happy about?" he asked, trying to sound casual. Irma found a good excuse to make him jealous and walked over to him. She grinned, "Oh, nothing...just an incredible guy asked her out on Earth..." she walked away and felt Caleb spin her around.

"What? What guy?" he asked too loudly and too fast, which made the other girls laugh. He blushed in embarrassment, but tried to ignore them. Will patted him on the back and sighed. "Peter. He's liked her for a very long time..."

Hay Lin moved forward and looked at Caleb apologetically. "We know you still like her and-"

"Like her? I'm over it! It's none of my business who she dates, anyway" he avoided their gaze and quickly walked out of the room, wanting to be alone. The girls glanced at each other, but shook it off. Caleb walked out of the room and bumped into Cornelia, who was on the phone.

She didn't look up to see who it was, and continued walking across the hall. Caleb gazed at her. She flipped her hair back and laughed through the phone. "How about around...7? Great, it's a date! I'll see you then, Peter." She flipped her phone shut and looked out of the balcony across the hall. Caleb sighed and shook his head, walking in the opposite direction.

_I'm over it. In fact, it makes me happier to see that she's moved on...But why do I feel like someone's just ripped my heart out?_


	8. Chapter 8: Final Checks

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 8: Final Checks

**"Courage is not the lack of fear. It is acting in spite of it." – Mark Twain**

A few hours later, W.I.T.C.H and the rebels met up in a large hall and discussed plans against Phobos. They finally came to a conclusion and Will was just recapping what each person had to do.

Will stood in the centre of the table and pointed at each person while she talked. "Ok, then Cornelia creates a big boulder from the ground and Hay Lin blows it across to the enemy and-"

"Wait, then what do I do next?" Hay Lin stood up and raised her arm.

Will replied to her and then Hay Lin nodded and sat back down. "Then you cover Irma who floods the hideout."

"Ok, got it." They smiled at each other and Will continued.

"I know if we do this, we can defeat Phobos once and for all. If we work together." She emphasised the last words and got off the table, showing that the meeting had ended. The others discussed the plan with each other until Will walked over to the girls.

"Guys, I think we need to practise this. We need to have an idea as to how much we can handle, right?" she bit her lip and turned to each girl who either nodded or smiled nervously.

Hay Lin squealed in delight, "We'll be like actual warriors!"

"Yeah, I mean, being a guardian isn't enough, right?" Cornelia remarked sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Taranee frowned at her and said, "Cornelia, we need to take this seriously."

"Taranee's right – we were chosen for a reason." Will added.

Cornelia sneered and lifted her head in the air. "If only we weren't." She mumbled and turned to the other way before quickly muttering back. "I need to go for a walk."

The others looked at her as she made her way out the door. Caleb finally found the opportunity to walk up to them.

"What's up?"

Irma laughed and shook her head sarcastically. "Everything's perfect! After all, we're only fighting against a few hundred evil monsters and the universe is at stake! Oh, and Corny is finding being a guardian a pain in the butt." He looked taken back, but Irma continued. "Other than that, everything's...peachy." she sighed and walked away from the group, and sat alone in the corner.

The three remaining girls and Caleb glanced at each other. He stepped forward with a frown on his face. "You have to work together if you want us to defeat Phobos. You said it yourself-"

Will cut in rudely and nodded. "Yeah, I know." She stared off into the distance while Taranee and Hay Lin hung their heads.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Caleb looked confused and placed his hands on Taranee and Hay Lin's shoulder comfortingly. Hay Lin looked up and smiled at him, and Taranee moved away from them both and made her way out of the room.

She sighed and hugged him before replying. "It's just..." she turned to see the girls separated and ignoring everything else before looking up at Caleb. He was always like a brother to her, and she enjoyed his company a lot. "All the stress is getting to everyone. It'll-well we um...it'll all be okay soon." She stuttered and pulled away from their embrace before smiling faintly at Caleb and walking away.

Caleb shook his head and looked down at the ground. _Soon? How long will that take?_

Cornelia came back in the room after a while and scanned the room looking for a certain red head.

"Irma!" she called the water guardian who looked up from her plate of food.

She munched faster before replying. "What, Corny? Can't you see I'm busy with the love of my life?"

"No, that'll be a first." She replied sarcastically before she looked around the room once more and turned back to the brunette. "Where's Will?"

Irma looked at her and grinned, revealing the mushy food in her mouth. Cornelia groaned and looked away. "What did she do? Touch one of your designer handbags?"

Cornelia frowned at her and replied quickly, "No, actually, I need to go back."

"What? Is there a shopping sale going on? How am I not surprised..." she mocked while biting into a hamburger. Cornelia whinged and held Irma close by the shoulders, much to her surprise. She glared at her.

"Just tell me where she is!"

"Ok, fine! She's with Elyon in her room. Jeez, someone's a bit-" she was cut off by the blonde running out and into Elyon's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Will pacing back and forth while Elyon sat on the bed.

"Will! I was looking all over for you." She walked closer and Will looked up from her thoughts towards the earth guardian.

"Why, what happened?"

Cornelia bit her lip and hesitated before replying to her. "I want to go back to earth."

"Uh...okay, but don't you want to wait-" Will studied the blonde who quickly shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'll meet you guys at the Silver Dragon tomorrow."

She didn't notice Caleb sitting in the corner of the room. He stood up and walked over to them, and Cornelia turned her face the other way rudely.

"Wait, why are you leaving? What if we-"

Cornelia grunted in disgust and looked him in the eyes coldly. "I said I'd meet the girls at the Silver Dragon! But right now, I have to get ready for a date."

She stared at him vulgarly before walking in through a portal that Will had created with the Heart of Candracar. She didn't look back, and quickly strode through the portal back to Earth.

Caleb watched her walk away and looked down, feeling hurt. He sighed and flinched when he felt Elyon hold his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Caleb. I've known Cornelia my whole life. She's trying to convince herself that she's moved on, but she hasn't."

Caleb looked up at her before turning around. "Well, she has a funny way of showing it."

He walked away, leaving Will and Elyon staring dumbfounded after him.


	9. Chapter 9: Forgiveness

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 9: Forgiveness

**"He who cannot forgive breaks the bridge over which he himself must pass." – George Herbert**

Cornelia strode confidently to the Silver Dragon, with a great grin on her face. Her long blonde hair danced around her through the wind and she sighed.

"Why is Corny looking so...happy?" Irma joked at the blonde who smiled dreamily.

For once, she didn't remark at the ridiculous nickname, and only shook her head at the brunette. "Oh, Irma...sweet, sweet, Irma..." Irma's eyes widened and she stepped away from the girls.

"OK, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO CORNELIA?"

Hay Lin giggled at the water guardian, who sat back down with a smirk. Cornelia snapped out of her fantasy world and replied, "Is it so unusual to see me happy?"

The others nodded and Cornelia frowned. "Ha-ha, very funny..."

Hay Lin bounced towards the blonde who was now sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Oh, yeah! You had the date with Peter yesterday! Spill, Blondie." Cornelia looked up from the magazine and smiled sweetly at the bubbly air guardian.

"It was great." She whispered and smiled dreamily into space, while the other girls awed and Irma gagged. Cornelia rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends.

"Well, a certain rebel leader doesn't seem to think so..." remarked Will, who looked up from her phone that she was texting on.

Cornelia glared at her and looked back down at her magazine. "This has NOTHING to do with Caleb. And besides, since when were you such an expert on romance?"

"Since Matt asked her out this morning!" exclaimed Taranee, who grinned at the blushing red head.

Will scratched the back of her neck and shook her head nervously. "He did not! It was just a...meeting. About Meridian...and how Shagon can help. I obviously told him not to get involved..." She lied convincingly and looked back down, still smiling.

Irma smirked at her and scoffed. "Since when is having dinner associated with saving the world? And if it is, then you really need to upgrade your social life..."

Will rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She finally stood up and faced each girl. "Guys, I'm sorry if I'm not a great leader. But I-"

"What?" Irma stood up and held Will by the shoulders. "Will, you keep us grounded and safe. That's more than enough." She smiled at her and they hugged. The other girls stood up and they all embraced each other.

"Yeah, you're doing pretty well if I say so myself." Cornelia giggled after they pulled away. Her face turned into a serious expression and she sighed before looking at the ground. "Sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I just wasn't me at the time."

Taranee held her arm and smiled. "Hey, it's just the stress. There's no need to apologize. We're your friends, and we've all had bad days."

They all nodded in agreement and Cornelia smiled at them. The girls sat down in the basement in silence until Irma spoke up.

"Now what?"

Hay Lin looked up at her and grinned. "We have to wait for grandma. She went out to get some supplies for the restaurant, but she should be back soon..."

Yan Lin soon entered the room and the guardians gathered around a table.

"Guardians, the battle is soon. I suggest you all go and train – strengthen your power. Help each other become stronger warriors. You and the rebels should work together. After that, then you should focus on the crystal. It is very difficult to find, and will only appear to those with a pure heart. Your first duty though, is the battle."

Cornelia bit her lip. "I...don't think that's a good idea." Yan Lin turned to her and Cornelia quickly thought of an excuse – any excuse – to stay away from Meridian, and a certain someone. "It's just that...with the...attack from Cedric. I'm not ready to..." she trailed off and turned her gaze to the ground.

"...Move on?" Yan Lin finished her sentence and looked at the earth guardian who mumbled something in reply, and nodded. Yan Lin shook her head, "Cornelia. You need to face your fears and move on from your past. A guardian must-"

"Well who said that I wanted to be a guardian in the first place?" she yelled back and turned her attention to Will. "Will? Portal?" Will nodded at her and quickly opened a portal to Meridian. Hay Lin smiled at her grandma and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before stepping through the fold.

Once they stepped through the portal, Irma turned to Cornelia. "Sorry for the way I acted yesterday!" she mimicked her and Cornelia glared at her. Cornelia was about to move closer to Irma when Will stepped in and stretched her arms out.

"Guys, knock it off! We need to pull it together for the cause!" There was a silence among them until Cornelia grunted in anger, and turned the other way. "Alright, let's hope this doesn't last too long." She glanced at Irma and Cornelia who were facing the opposite direction and sighed. "Guardians Unite!"

They were soon transformed in their guardian outfits and flew towards the castle. Cornelia was at the back while Will and Taranee were ahead of them. They entered the castle and into the guards' room where they saw a few of the rebels along with Caleb discussing strategies.

Caleb turned his attention to the girls and walked up to them. "Guardians, what brings you all here?"

"We were hoping we could train with you guys." Will stepped forward and Caleb nodded in agreement.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. We'll meet you outside in a few minutes." The girls turned to walk away and Caleb noticed Cornelia at the back and walked towards her. She ignored him until he held her hand. "Cornelia, please talk to me. I-"

She glared at him before pulling her arm away coldly, leaving him staring at her and feeling miserable. She walked outside and the guardians started training against each other. Irma was paired with Hay Lin while Will and Taranee were together. Cornelia created boulders from the ground instead and threw them across the training field in anger. She grunted loudly and finally fell to the ground, feeling weak and fragile. She sat on the dusty ground on her knees and looked down at her hands. She heard a few steps behind her and looked up to at the rebel leader.

He knelt down next to her and held her shoulder. "Cornelia, are you alright? Maybe you should stop for now."

Cornelia looked down at her hands before frowning at him. "Don't tell me what to do, Caleb. I need to be on my own, and I need to be strong enough for the battle." This time, she didn't get up to leave, but only ignored him. He was surprised, but felt that he stood a greater chance of finally talking to her.

"I hate being ignored by you! Cornelia?" he tried to move her face so he could see her eyes, but she only pushed it away and turned the other way. He moved closer to her and sighed.

"Look, I know you're mad at me for staying in Meridian and not coming back to Earth – I get it. But...I know that you would do the same, too! What if you had to choose between your family and the guardians? " He sensed that she wasn't going to change her attitude towards him, but he still continued. "I am really sorry. I...never meant for it to turn out like this." She looked up at him in surprise and he smiled at her faintly. "And even if we do fight, I'll never leave you alone. Not even now."

Cornelia got up and kept a steady face at Caleb.

_Who am I kidding? We'll never be the same again..._his thoughts wandered off and he looked down and sighed. He shook his head and turned to walk away, until he heard her voice.

"Caleb..."

He turned around in surprise and felt Cornelia's arms around him. He hugged her back instantly and pulled away, both smiling lightly at each other.

"You're right...now that you put it like that. I was being unreasonable and-"

He cut her off by placing his finger on her lips. "Shh...It's alright."

Her eyes wandered off and she avoided his gaze before finally speaking up. "Caleb?"

He was still holding onto her and she smiled after he let go – feeling embarrassed. "Sorry..."

"It's alright...I've just had a lot on my mind lately." she looked at him with a sign of hurt in her voice.

Caleb nodded his head at her, "I...I understand. You don't have to apologise."

"No, Caleb...you don't understand. No one does..." with that, she walked away to the others without giving him a second glance. Caleb watched after her, feeling confused. Cornelia was hiding something from the others, as well as him – and he intended to find out.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle Part 1

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 10: The Battle (Part 1)

"**There has to be evil so that good can prove its purity above it." – Buddha **

W.I.T.C.H stood near the portal on the day of the ultimate battle between themselves and Phobos. Will glanced at each of the girls with a nervous look on her face. This could be the last time they ever saw each other. She turned her gaze to Cornelia who hung her head. Caleb ran towards them and studied their faces. The girls smiled at him, except Cornelia, who seemed to be in a world of her own. He placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, and she looked up at him with her watery eyes.

_She looks beautiful in any situation...What am I saying? We're about to fight for our lives and here I am thinking about Cornelia? What's wrong with me?_

"Is everyone ready?" Will spoke up in her leader-like tone, and the girls all smiled at her. Cornelia looked in Will's direction and only nodded – showing no emotion.

Will breathed deeply before entering the portal. The girls followed her and Cornelia was about to step through when she felt a pair of arms around her neck. It was Caleb, and he hung onto her for a long time. She didn't pull away like she usually did and only buried her face into his chest. They stood hugging each other and Cornelia finally spoke up – her voice was trembling.

"W-what if I...l-let ev-everyone d-down, C-Caleb?" He sighed and shook his head.

He whispered in her ear. "You could never let us down, Cornelia. No matter what you say or do, we're always with you." He tried to stop his tears coming down his face, and looked up at the ceiling.

Hay Lin suddenly stepped back through the portal to call Cornelia and Caleb who had not yet crossed to Meridian. "Hey guys we really need to g-" she stopped once she saw Cornelia and Caleb holding onto each other. She saw her tears and his sad expression. "Sorry, I'll just-"

"No, we were just coming. I'm sorry, Hay." Cornelia looked up at Caleb before pulling away and making her way through the portal. She had her arm around Hay Lin and smiled at her. Both guardians entered the portal and Caleb stood motionless for a few seconds, before realising they had left him behind. He ran through the portal and stood on the other side with the girls and the rebels making final recaps.

Caleb noticed Cornelia was not crying anymore and had a look of determination and courage on her face. She looked up at Caleb from the table of rebels and guardians and smiled at him weakly before setting her gaze on a map of Meridian and specifically, the mountains of Phobos' hideout.

The rebels and W.I.T.C.H made their way a few miles away from the hideout. It looked deserted, but they all knew that was simply a distraction. They stood on a large cliff looking among the area.

It was time for the battle. The girls glanced at each other before Hay Lin turned invisible and walked through the hideout. She glanced back at the girls and rebels that stood in their positions, before breathing deeply. She stepped through into the mountain, and made her way inside.

Hay Lin's eyes widened as she saw guards standing only a few feet away from her. They had no idea she was there, and some even looked through her which made her tremble. The thought of being captured and taken hostage by Cedric and other evil creatures sent a shiver down her spine. She tip toed through the hideout. The rebels were able to have a brief idea as to what it looked like – a certain guard betrayed Phobos and moved to the rebels, and was able to help the rebels overcome his wicked schemes.

Hay Lin turned her head from left to right and so on; until she found the room that she was looking for – the weapon room. She had to distract the guards by setting off missiles, until the other guardians and rebels were able to come to help her fight them once and for all.

_I hope this works, _she thought. Hay Lin bit her lip and hesitated before passing through the door. _Here goes nothing..._

She lifted up a few swords and threw them across the room. She heard mumbled from outside and stood waiting for someone to enter. A few guards came through the door and Hay Lin stood silent at their confused expressions. She sent a mind message to Taranee: _Guys! It's done. _

Hay Lin couldn't stand the thought of doing nothing and so, staying invisible, she used her element to knock over the guards. They fell to the ground by the immense air that was being transmitted from the air guardian. She smiled triumphantly and flew around them in a circular motion, making them fly up into the air and fall back down. They stayed frozen to the floor, and grunted in pain.

"What's going on?" one of the guards yelled in distress. Hay Lin's eyes widened, as there was no sign of her friends. _Guys! Where are you? _She suddenly heard Taranee's voice. _Irma's coming, along with a few rebels, so stay there! _

Hay Lin continued to throw swords at the guards – who attempted to dodge them, feeling terrified by the invisible force that was attacking them. Suddenly, the door flew wide open. Hay Lin gasped, awaiting the enemy to come launching towards her. She turned to see a few rebels, along with Irma. She smirked at Hay Lin and flew towards her, who was no longer invisible.

Phobos' guards shrieked in horror. "Guardians! We should have known you were up to this!"

"Nice to see you too, ugly!" Irma remarked, before yelling out "Water!". She drowned the guards, but kept a protective barrier around the rebels and herself and Hay Lin. "Hay Lin? How about we show these guys what happens when they mess with us?"

Hay Lin nodded at her and blew across the water, which froze the few dozen guards that were in the room. They completely stopped and found it almost impossible to even form an inch of a crack on the ice. The rebels and Hay Lin and Irma flew out of the room – knowing that the encounter proved to be successful.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Part 2

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 11: The Battle (Part 2)

"**He who passively accepts evil is as much involved in it as he who helps to perpetrate it. He who accepts evil without protesting against it is really cooperating with it." – Martin Luther King, Jr. **

They made their way into a large room, closer to the back of the hideout. More rebels – including Caleb – were in there, along with the rest of the guardians. They saw Hay Lin and Irma entering the room and smiled in relief. They fought with the guards until Cedric appeared. He had an expression of shock and disbelief plastered across his face. The girls immediately stopped fighting against the guards, and instead the rebels took their place. Their main target was Cedric, at this point. Cornelia flew first, and slammed her fist to the ground.

"Earth!" her long, blonde hair flew up as the floor cracked in two directions. It eventually reached around Cedric and she lifted his scaly figure up into the air, and threw it across and into the wall. He shrieked and crashed on to the other side of the building – a large cave. The rock crushed on top of him and he slammed his tail on the ground, which made the stones travel across the air and towards the guardians. Cornelia was about to get hit by a large rock, before Caleb grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way. The boulder flew across the room and knocked down the wall. If it had hit Cornelia, the impact would have been a lot worse. She gasped and looked over at Caleb, who was busy fighting a few guards.

She thanked him in her mind, before flying up towards the guardians. Taranee flew across the room and behind Cedric, who was too busy being attacked by Irma and Hay Lin from the front.

"Fire!" Taranee's eyes were gleaming as she clasped her hands together and shot them at Cedric. She created a circle of fire around him, which made him yell in pain. He jumped out of the ring of fire, and ran towards the guardians. They flew out of the way just in time, and Cedric slammed against the wall.

Will sent a mind message to the girls. _Girls, its time. You know what to do!_

The guardians looked at each other, before exiting the room swiftly. They flew outside through the doors they had come from, leaving Will with Cedric, and the rebels with his guards.

"This one's especially for you, snake boy!" She faced the Heart of Candracar towards him, as a beam of light shot across the Heart. "Quintessence!" The beam hit Cedric and he collapsed 10 feet away from the scene. He showed no sign of life, and Will sighed in relief before she also exited the building.

She made her way outside to find Cornelia had already created a few dozen boulders from the ground, and that the other guardians were also there. Cornelia grunted in pain as she created a final boulder from the ground. She fell to the ground for a few seconds, before she shook it off. Will smiled at her and they stood waiting for the rebels, who arrived in a matter of seconds.

"Now!" Will yelled at Cornelia and Hay Lin who threw the boulders inside the hideout – Cornelia using her telekinesis and Hay Lin using air to blow them across. They heard screams from inside, and then it died out. Irma then flew with Hay Lin to the other side of the hideout, and she flooded the entire place. Hay Lin attacked a few guards, which made them run into the building that was being flooded by Irma.

The guardians and rebels stood further away from the hideout, after an hour of searching for any guards that might have almost escaped. There was no sign of Cedric, which seemed like a good thing. They heard almost half of the mountain collapse – meaning that it could have destroyed anything inside it. Will went to see if any rebels or guardians were missing or hurt.

"That's great. Everyone's here...was Caleb with you, Cornelia?" Will looked at the blonde, whose head suddenly shot up in disbelief. _What? No...Oh gosh, no..._

"No...I-I th-thought h-he was with you..." Cornelia's eyes began to water. Caleb was missing. He had saved her life a countless number of times in the past few years, and suddenly, he was nowhere in sight. Cornelia felt her heart sink to the ground.

Will's eyes widened and she opened her mouth in disbelief. She shook her thoughts and assumed back her position as the leader. "I-we need to keep searching. H-he could still be here. Go!" she ordered the girls and rebels that stood watching, firmly and in a strict tone.

They quickly fanned out among the land that was almost destroyed. Cornelia tried to fight back her tears, but it was no use. Caleb was somewhere out there. She had to find him – no matter what. She turned back to see the other guardians looking through the other caves and surroundings, along with the rebels. They took the situation a lot calmer than Cornelia was. She was now weeping silently, and the tears blurred her vision. Her attention turned to the hideout which was almost fully collapsed. She saw the rocks dangling down, and the small entrance that could easily be accessed. She flew towards the entrance – without giving it a second thought – and looked back one more time, before entering.

Will caught her sight before she stepped through, and yelled her name. "Cornelia! No! You can't go there! It's not safe – it'll collapse any second!"

Cornelia only glanced at her and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have to." The others heard Will shouting at Cornelia, with tears pouring down her cheeks.

Irma flew towards the building. "Corny! Get back here now! Don't be stupid!" She was about to go and pull Cornelia back, when the blonde ran through the building. Irma screamed in horror at the thought of losing her. She was also about to follow to bring her back, when Will's arms dragged her as far away from the destruction as much as possible. Irma struggled to get out of her grip, but failed. The others soon followed, and the girls cried silently for their friend. Only Irma screamed in pain, and let her emotions flow without any other care in the world.

"It's not safe...we can't go after her..." Will hung her head in distress and broke down into tears. She held her face in her hands, and Taranee sat by her side.

Suddenly, they all heard a sharp ringing noise from below. The guardians looked down to see that Phobos had appeared from a strange looking portal. It was green and yellow – not the typical blue colour. He had a guard with him that was carrying a still body. Long blonde hair covered her face, but the others immediately recognised it as none other than their friend.

"Cornelia!" Will gasped at her body, and then glared at Phobos with tears in her eyes. "What did you do to her? You...You monster!"

She shot a beam of quintessence at him, but Phobos chuckled and used his long staff to create a barrier between them. The others all joined him, trying to take him down – but it were no use. Taranee tried to use her element to catch him off guard, as did Irma and Hay Lin, but nothing happened. He surrounded himself, along with Cornelia's body in a large golden ball before exiting the odd looking portal and closing it behind him. The rebels and guardians stared in disbelief at each other, after witnessing the agonising scene in front of them. A strange silence took over.

A few minutes passed, until they heard a large noise coming close from the building. Hay Lin was the first to notice it. The other rebels and the other guardians didn't notice until Hay Lin flew up in the sky and looked around close to the building.

Taranee looked up at the air guardian who inspected the site. "Hay Lin, get back! It's not safe!"

"Guys...I-I think I h-hear something!" Hay Lin exclaimed, and the other guardians quickly flew up near her and saw the rocks moving. They went towards it and started pulling away the boulder with all their might. They didn't use their magic, because it might have caused a downfall on whoever was stuck there. The four guardians lifted the rock, with only one intention in mind, and grunted while throwing it down the cliff. They started picking out smaller ones, which still was a difficult task. They finally were able to discover the person that was stuck under it all – Caleb.


	12. Chapter 12: Rock Bottom

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 12: Rock Bottom

**"Pain and death are a part of life. To reject them is to reject life itself." – Havelock Ellis **

Caleb was covered in dirt, and his clothes were half ripped. He struggled to his feet and grunted in pain – while carrying a wounded rebel with one arm. The girls carried him to safety and he collapsed on the ground – feeling exhausted and half dead. His eyes struggled to stay open, and his legs felt his hands on his thighs, and he looked up at the girls floating in the air. He noticed Cornelia was nowhere in sight.

"Cornelia?" he yelled while examining his surroundings. Hay Lin flew to his side and placed her hand on his arm.

"She...Cornelia...Phobos took her!" She tried to stay calm, but her tears poured out and she turned around with her head in her hands, as she blurted it all out. Caleb's eyes widened in terror. Will flew towards him to try and comfort him, but he tripped to the ground hopelessly. He was now fully weeping – the strong, courageous leader was unable to move because of his emotions for the earth guardian.

"Cornelia!" he screamed loudly, without looking up. He lay on the ground, until Vathek appeared by his side and knelt down next to him.

"Caleb...get yourself together. I-"

"No! Leave me alone!" he turned away and remembered how Cornelia tried to avoid him last time. He cried harder and struggled to get to his feet again. Vathek looked down at his friend worriedly before walking away. Caleb glanced around to see the others giving him sympathetic looks, and he frowned. "I need to find her." He whispered to himself, before dragging his body up.

"Caleb! We will find her!" yelled Irma, who flew towards him. "We'll go as soon as we can. You're too injured!" she tried to persuade him not go, but it was no use. She pulled him back by the arm, and he grunted before falling unconscious to the ground. The girls gasped and Will directed Taranee and Irma to take him back to the castle. After they had left, the only people remaining were Will and Hay Lin.

She turned to the air guardian, who was trying hard to control her emotions. "Hay Lin...I feel as if there's something I have to do...I don't know what it is though..." a tear leapt from her eye, as she concentrated hard. She shook her head and turned to Hay Lin.

"This has completely broken Caleb's heart. All of ours, in fact."

Hay Lin's eyes widened as she flew closer to Will. "The Heart...t-try to s-see C-Cornelia th-through the heart..." Hay Lin had been told by her grandma that the heart had many unknown powers, and would only benefit those when it was absolutely necessary. A feeling of hope built inside the air guardian as she uncontrollably kept moving in the air. Will looked up at her quickly before swiftly taking the Heart from her neck and holding it out in front of them.

"Quintessence!" The heart was glowing bright pink and white for a few moments, before it suddenly turned dull. Will sighed and dropped her head – it was no use. The Heart wasn't as strong as she thought. She grunted in fury and threw it to the ground and turned around. Hay Lin looked towards where the Heart lay, and she gasped loudly. Will turned to see what had happened and did exactly the same, after witnessing the Heart.

It magically floated in the air and flew up to the sky, making its way to the red head. They were both speechless, until Will started to panic. "Wh-what's happening?" she half yelled, but kept her gaze on the Heart. It started to glow white and pink repeatedly.

Just then, Irma and Taranee reappeared with troubled looks on their faces.

Irma kept her gaze on the ground. "Elyon made us a portal back...W-What's going o-on?" Taranee and Irma's jaws dropped open at the sight of the Heart moving on its own. After those very few words, a faint image appeared on the heart. It projected in the sky to reveal a blonde girl laying on the ground whimpering – it was Cornelia.

Irma's eyes widened and a rush of hope filled her body. "CORNELIA!" she yelled and flew closer to the Heart, with Taranee by her side. The girls felt their heart being both relieved and broken at the same time – their friend was alive, but she was in desperate need of help.

"Cornelia! Can you hear us?" Hay Lin yelled through the Heart, and to her surprise, Cornelia stopped crying and lifted her head slightly off the ground.

She replied in a trembling voice. "Hay Lin?" she whispered and her eyes swiftly opened – bloodshot red. The girls winced at her silently, as tears formed in their eyes. Her voice bought such emotion to them, and Irma fell to the ground in pain. Taranee followed her and hugged her – both of them weeping loudly. Will and Hay Lin stayed focused,

Will glanced at the girls before making contact with the earth guardian. "Cornelia! Where are you? That's not the hideout!" Will's eyes widened at the realisation of where Cornelia was. It looked like a small, dark room. She was alone.

"Ph-Phobos..." Cornelia could only manage his name, before she vanished from the Heart. It dropped in Will's palm, and she crushed it into her skin. She moaned loudly and ran her fingers through her hair – tugging at her red locks. Hay Lin gasped and held her shoulders.

"Will, stop it. We'll find her. The main thing is that she's alive."

Will sighed and nodded her head, before falling miserably to the ground. Hay Lin pulled her in for a hug and looked into her eyes. "We need to find her. Now. We'll go to the castle and get help, ok?"

Surprisingly, Hay Lin turned out to be one of the strongest in the group. She was one of the most sensitive ones, but under pressure, she proved to be an excellent guardian. Will looked up at her in realisation. _She's right...we'll find Cornelia...we need to leave...NOW._

Will stood up courageously, and Hay Lin nodded at her. The leader took in a deep breath before finally speaking. "Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin – we're going to the castle. We need to pull it together. Irma, you'll go find Elyon. Taranee – gather as many rebels together as possible. Hay Lin and I will try to contact Cornelia again."

Taranee looked up at her in disbelief. "I...I don't understand, Will. Do you think we-"

"No, Taranee. I KNOW that we can find her. We're going to find Cornelia – whatever it takes. Let's go." She replied firmly to her before leading the way back to the portal. Hay Lin ran after her and Irma pulled Taranee up and they all made their way to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13: Discovering

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 13: Discovering

"**Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore." – **

**Andre Gide **

Elyon was pacing back and forth in the castle, as she glanced at Caleb who lay still on the bed. She sighed before returning back to her thoughts. _I hope she's ok..._

She was interrupted by Irma who stood at the door, panting for breath.

"Irma! What are you doing here?" Elyon walked over to her and held her shoulders.

Irma huffed before pulling Elyon outside, "Cornelia's alive! She-"

"R-Really? Oh my gosh!" Elyon exhaled in relief and leaned against a large pillar. A tear fell from her eye and she smiled in hope.

"Phobos has her...We think it's another hideout or something."

Elyon nodded and ran in the other direction. Irma called after her, but the queen only replied with, "I'll call for my guards."

Irma nodded and peered through the glass door to see Caleb still unconscious on the bed. He suddenly stirred in his sleep and shot up, gasping for breath. Irma rushed to his side.

"Caleb! Calm down, it's ok. We're in Elyon's castle." She tried to push him back down, but Caleb only grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Where's Cornelia? I need to find her!" He rushed up to his feet, and Irma only shook her head.

"Phobos has her... but we don't know where exactly."

They were both instantly interrupted by Taranee who seemed as if she was looking for something. She panted and huffed as she turned from side to side, and her gaze suddenly turned to Irma.

"Irma! Come quick, we're leaving!"

Irma looked back at the rebel leader, and smiled apologetically, before taking off with the air guardian. They both flew to the guards' room, leaving Caleb feeling confused.

"I'll find you, Cornelia. You'll see." Caleb got back on his feet and trudged painfully out of the door, and into the direction where Taranee and Irma had left from. He grunted in hurt, but continued holding his leg while hauling his figure through the castle. _I'll find you..._

Meanwhile, in the castle with the girls and the guards, Will was finally able to contact Cornelia once more. Her image created great distress to them, and Will tried to act brave in order to save her friend.

"Cornelia, do you know where you are?" Will tensed up and moved closer to the Heart. Cornelia glanced around hesitantly, and shook her head. She sobbed into her hands, and then Taranee finally spoke up.

"Cornelia. Do you remember seeing anything when they carried you? A cave, mountain, anything?"

Cornelia looked up and her crying became quieter. "There...was a lake. I-It had all th-these c-colours and...I can't remember!" she finally burst out into tears, louder and more painful. The Heart suddenly started flashing, and the colour from Cornelia turned grey. She was no longer visible, and Will sighed – trying to hold back tears – as she turned to Elyon.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Elyon held her hands close to her face and bit her bottom lip. "Lake...with colours?" She turned around and started pacing. She set her gaze into the distance and closed her eyes – trying to remember everything. "It...It sounds familiar. I just can't place it right..." she mumbled to herself.

Hay Lin and Irma glanced at each other. The air guardian made her way to Elyon and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure...that you've seen it before?"

Elyon nodded swiftly at her, and let her head fall down.

"Where would Phobos take Cornelia? Why would there be a lake with colours?"

After hearing those words from Hay Lin, Elyon rushed towards Will with a hopeful expression. "I-I think I can rem-remember!"

Will gazed at her and nodded slowly. "Where is it?" the red head was about to lose her temper, when she heard Elyon talk in a rush of words.

"The lake! Phobos took me there, before the coronation! It's an enchanted lake! I know where it is!"

Will smiled, with tears streaming down her face, and flew instantly into the sky.

"Come on! We don't have much time!"

Everyone glanced at the leader of the guardians, and then set off as fast as they could to rescue Cornelia. The guards ran behind Elyon, who was flying in the sky. Elyon directed them towards the lake, with only one thing in mind – will they make it in time?

Caleb stood outside the castle, in search of anyone that would know where the others had left to go to. He turned his body around, to find any sign of anyone, but it was no use. He trudged out into the garden towards the forest. He looked up at the sky, and to his surprise, saw the other guardians flying. His eyes widened as he followed them through the ground. The pain of his injuries slowed him down, but he didn't care. What mattered was finding Cornelia alive. He moaned loudly, as he collapsed on the ground. His leg was bruised and cut. It was impossible for him to follow them at this rate. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. Caleb didn't pay much attention to it, and so didn't realise what it was. He saw the top of a brown building, and he pulled his body towards the sound of what seemed like a horse. It was tied up to the side of a stable, and Caleb smiled faintly as he pulled himself on top of it.

The horse neighed in surprise, as Caleb gripped onto it tightly. It whined, before following Caleb's command through the forest – behind the guardians. Caleb's hair flew furiously through the wind, and he finally felt as if he was able to find Cornelia.

Cornelia lay on the ground with her arms around her knees. She buried her face into her knees, and let them get soaked by her tears. The doors suddenly crashed open, and Cornelia gasped in shock. It was Phobos. He had his usual dark robes hung across his body, but something different caught Cornelia's sight. It was a long staff that he held firmly. She stared at it, feeling horrified and confused. She peered closely at it, though it proved almost impossible because of her eyes welling up in tears. _What the heck is that?_

"If it isn't the earth guardian. What a pleasant surprise." He walked towards a window, with his back to Cornelia, who stared at him in anger.

"You won't get away with this!" she yelled at him and wiped a tear away cruelly. He didn't flinch at her screaming, and only turned to face her and smirk. "You sick, twisted coward-"

Phobos glared at her words and struck her with his powers. She shrieked in agony, as her body flew helplessly against the wall. She moaned in pain and closed her eyes at him.

He found the opportunity to walk closer to her and frowned. "After this encounter, you will all be torn apart."

She looked up at him. "You won't get away with this!" she spat back at him repeating her words, which only resulted in more pain. He lurched his hands towards her and a golden barrier surrounded the blonde girl. She screeched in hurt, but only the movement of her lips could be heard. The gold layering stayed constantly on her body, until Phobos finally released it. She panted and tried to regain her breath.

Phobos sneered at her before continuing. He looked her dead in the eyes and glared. "You will definitely pay for your heroic actions. Even your pathetic friends and family-"

Cornelia gasped at him and whimpered. "No...You leave them out of this!"

He walked away from her and then turned around at her. His silence said it all. He was going to do whatever it took to reclaim his throne – and destroy their lives.

She stayed silent for a while, and looked down at her feet. She fidgeted for a while, before finally being able to stand up and face him.

She exhaled deeply, until looking into the tyrant's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Sacrifice

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 14: Sacrifice

"**Only a life lived for others is worth living" – Albert Einstein**

Cornelia stumbled across Phobos' lair. She glanced around to see his men looking at her as if she were filth. The earth guardian turned her gaze to the ground. Phobos watched her from behind as he set her free. He smirked before sending a strike of lightning towards her. She fell to the ground and screamed in pain. She turned around to face Phobos, who leered at her. He scoffed at her attempt to regain her balance, and used his magic staff to close the gate. Cornelia turned to see that Phobos was nowhere in sight. She remembered the frightening scene that had taken place before her.

_FLASHBACK_

He walked away from her and then turned around at her. His silence said it all. He was going to do whatever it took to reclaim his throne – and destroy their lives.

She stayed silent for a while, and looked down at her feet. She fidgeted for a while, before finally being able to stand up and face him.

She exhaled deeply, until looking into the tyrant's eyes._ "You're...pathetic."_

_He sniggered at her in amusement, and walked slowly towards her. She flinched at his footsteps, and turned her head to the side. She could feel his sick breath on her neck, as he spoke. _

_He teased her wickedly. Cornelia knew that he wouldn't let her go, and his words meant nothing to him. He was a deceiver – even to his own men. Everyone knew it._

_Cornelia breathed deeply before stepping back and glaring at him. "I am not a filthy, unworthy liar like you are. You son of a-"_

_She was cut off by Phobos screeching in fury and blasting her. She stumbled back to the ground, and lay to regain her strength. He chuckled at the weak blonde that lay in front of him._

"_This is for your sick attempt at defeating me!" he took her by surprise, and used his staff to blast Cornelia with a magical force. Even through the pain, Cornelia could visualise the seal. There was a bright pendant on it which felt impossible to overcome by the power being emitted by it. She could feel her life being sucked out of her, and she gritted her teeth through all the torture. She moaned and groaned for what seemed to last forever, until it all finally stopped. She breathed deeply and swiftly, as she held her stomach with her hands. _

_Phobos was floating in the air, surrounded by a yellow and green light being emitted by his body. He was surrounded by Cornelia's power, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he had defeated her. Cornelia's tears started to fall harder, and she lay whimpering on the ground. Phobos moved closer to her and held her from the neck, tight. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, and tried not to make eye contact with him. _

"_I hope you have learnt from this..."_

_Cornelia felt the room spinning at his words. _

_She shrieked, but Phobos only laughed at her weakness. He felt in full control of her actions, her movement and her mind. He stepped closer, and was only a few inches away from her face._

"_I wonder what you would say or do right now, if I also included the Heart of Earth in our little settlement..." _

_Cornelia's jaw dropped open in disbelief and angst. "My sister has nothing to do with this!" she whispered harshly at him, and Phobos stepped back again. _

"_She will be the first to suffer, earth guardian."_

_His words stung her, and she closed her eyes, giving in to a silent prayer. There was a silence in the room, until Phobos used his hand to open the gate. Cornelia glanced at it, before turning to the evil prince. "Go, before I change my mind."_

_Cornelia stood up and struggled to get to her feet. Her knees felt impossibly thin and shaky. She staggered across the hall and used the walls to balance herself to the exit. Phobos sniggered at her in delight, but she tried to ignore him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Cornelia finally made her way outside the prison, and turned to see it. It felt impossible to know that what happened on the inside looked a lot different from what the place looked on the outside. She trembled, and tripped onto the pavement outside. Cornelia tried to move her body through any way, but it was no use. She howled in pain and anger, her voice leaving an echo through the forest. She looked up to see the tall trees, feeling intimidated by her surroundings. There was a silence for a moment, until someone's voice interrupted it.

"C-Cornelia?" She looked up to see the other guardians, along with a few of Elyon's guards. Cornelia buried her face in her hands and bawled at her aching body. Hay Lin and Irma clutched her tightly and helped her fly a bit further from where she lay. They were all crying at seeing their friend so bruised and weak. Will and Taranee joined them, until Will suddenly turned back to the building in which Cornelia was found outside.

"We can't let him get away with this!" she shrieked, much to everybody's surprise. The guards, along with Will and Taranee headed towards the gate. Will abruptly turned back to Hay Lin and Irma who were still holding onto Cornelia's body. "Take Cornelia back to the castle! Go!"

They both glanced at each other through watery eyes and nodded, before carrying their friend back through the forest, in the direction of the castle.

Meanwhile, Caleb was still racing with the horse across the forest. It wasn't as fast as he thought they'd go, but it was still an attempt. His thoughts of finding Cornelia were interrupted, when he noticed the two guardians carrying Cornelia's body, towards him. He gasped and jumped of his horse. It ran away, but Caleb didn't seem to realise – what mattered was that Cornelia was alive, and from what he could see, she still had a sign of life inside her life.

"Cornelia!" he yelled as he sprinted towards them, through all the pain. He lifted her body from the two girls. "You both go back. I'll take her to the castle."

Without waiting for a response, he made his way back to the castle. With all the bruises and cuts on his face, it felt overwhelming and shocking to see the rebel leader still in a tough state. He looked down at the earth guardian as he carried her. In his eyes, she was still the beautiful, flawless girl that he had met a year ago. A tear rolled down Caleb's face as he thought of how much pain she must be going through. It landed on Cornelia's cheek and rolled down her face. Her eyes flicked open as she saw her saviour.

"Caleb."

She whispered his name so angelically and innocently, that he stopped and gazed into her sapphire blue eyes. He stroked her cheek lovingly, as Cornelia closed her eyes at his soothing touch. Neither of them cared of what would happen next – they both felt comfortable in each other's arms.

"Shh...It's alright. You're safe now...I promise; I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered back at her, as they finally entered the palace gardens. Caleb carried her into the castle, and into his bedroom. He placed her softly on the bed, and held her hand while sitting next to her. She looked up at him and cried silently. Caleb comforted her and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Cornelia...Shh...It's alright..."

The other guardians, along with Elyon's men hadn't returned yet. Caleb didn't even think about them once, as he placed an arm around Cornelia. She smiled faintly at his gesture, and hugged his arm tightly. They stayed like that for a long time, for which seemed like hours, until they both finally fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Lies

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 15: Lies

"**To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved." ****- George MacDonald**

Cornelia was still sleeping on Caleb's bed the next morning, but she woke by a door closing loudly. She shot out of bed and tried opening her eyes to see who it was. She looked around the room, feeling confused, and then back down at the bed she lay in. _Where am I? _She could hear noises coming from outside, all sounding familiar.

Cornelia stood up and got a better look at the room. She went over to a large mirror hanging from the wall, and peered at herself. She had a large cut across her forehead, and smaller cuts across her cheeks. Her hair was messy, and so she tied it up neater and winced through the pain. She looked down at her clothes and saw that she was no longer in guardian form. She was wearing a long white dress. Cornelia felt the dress, and lifted a bit of it up to take a closer look at herself. Her legs were in a much better state than her face and arms. She had a bruise near her ankle, and gasped once she saw it was blue and purple.

She winced as she walked further towards the door, and suddenly stopped. She felt the deep pain that came from her ankle. It was sprained. She moaned in pain, and limped back to her bed. Cornelia was wondering where everyone was. She wanted to speak with anyone; she didn't want to feel alone.

"Elyon?" she called her best friend's name, hoping that someone would come through the door and help her up. There was murmuring through the door, and it opened slowly. Cornelia felt relieved, but soon nervous to see Caleb walking towards her.

"How are you feeling?" he sat down next to her and smiled. She returned it with a fake grin.

"Um...good...it's getting better, I suppose..."

Caleb sighed and looked down at his hands. "Will told me that you entered the hideout because..." he glanced at her and their eyes locked for a moment, before she turned the other way and pretended to look around the room.

She couldn't take it. She didn't want Caleb to know that he was a sign of her weakness. She wanted so badly to get rid of the pain of their relationship from the past. "Whose room is this?" she blurted out, trying to ease the tension and change the subject. Caleb swallowed before replying steadily.

"It's mine...sorry but it was the closest place in-"

Cornelia smiled at him warmly and shook her head, trying not to moan at the pain of the movement. "It's...err...fine."

"Cornelia..." he gazed into her eyes before sitting closer to her. "I really am sorry for everything."

He saw her expression change in surprise, and her face turned pale. She faked a smile at him.

Caleb looked the other way, trying to avoid her gaze.

_Why does this seem so hard for him? He's moved on...hasn't he?_

He turned back to her and shook his feelings out of his head. "How...how did you escape?"

The question took Cornelia by surprise. _My powers...they're all gone. I've lost. I'm no longer a guardian. Doesn't anyone know? I can't believe it...After all this time, I lose my powers. I've let everyone down. This is all my fault..._

"Cornelia?"

She turned her attention back to Caleb, who seemed nervous and worried.

"I...can't remember..." she whispered, while looking down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Caleb...I..."

"Cornelia, what is it? You can tell me anything, you know." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. She smiled at him for a few seconds, before turning her gaze back to the ground – deep in thought.

_No, I can't. I can't take it...I've ruined everything. I just need to face the consequences. I need to speak with the Oracle. I don't deserve all this treatment – I've let everyone down. I don't deserve to be a guardian, I never did. When they find out, no one will want anything to do with me – and I don't blame them._

Caleb moved closer and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry...everything's going to be alright."

Cornelia looked towards the door and began, "I...need to see the girls."

"Y-Yeah. I'll just..." he let go off her and stood up, making his way to the door. "...go get them." Caleb left the room immediately.

Cornelia tried to stand up and balanced herself by holding onto the bed. "Oh gosh..." she could feel a rush of pain travelling from her leg up, and she cringed silently. The door swung open, and Cornelia heard familiar voices fill the room.

"Cornelia! Thank god you're ok!" Hay Lin rushed towards her into an embrace. Cornelia moaned loudly, which made the air guardian jump back in realisation. "Sorry...I didn't mean to...I'm just so happy that you're ok!"

"After we found you, we went back inside. But Phobos...he created a strange portal and got away." Taranee said.

Cornelia looked down at the ground, as the others stood around in silence. The other girls carefully embraced the blonde, who didn't avert her gaze to them. She finally looked up at the others apologetically, before turning to Will. "Will, I-"

She was interrupted by a bright pink glow being emitted from the Heart of Candracar. It floated in the air, still wrapped around Will's neck.

"Huh?" The four girls questioned the strange movement of the Heart.

Taranee stepped closer, "Do you think this is something to do with Candracar?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Will turned around and sliced a fold in the middle of the room. Cornelia felt her eyes watering, and opened her mouth to speak – but nothing came out. The others walked towards the portal, and Hay Lin looked back to see Cornelia standing motionless. The air guardian moved towards her and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Everything's going to be fine...it's ok." Hay Lin smiled at her angelically, but Cornelia only shook her head frantically as tears were streaming down her face.

Hay Lin's mouth opened in confusion, as she pulled Cornelia into an embrace. She cried on Hay Lin's shoulder, and tried to form a sentence – but her speech was jumbled. Hay Lin soothed her and stroked her hair sweetly.

Suddenly, Irma stepped back into the room through the portal – looking irritated. "Come on, Hay Lin, Corny, we need to – What happened?" After noticing her friend crying, she rushed to her side and placed an arm around her. "It's alright...What's wrong?"

Cornelia only shook her head, as she lifted her head up and wiped away her tears. Hay Lin was also on the verge of breaking into sobs, but she controlled herself. Irma stood in between them, placing an arm around them both. "Come on...Let's go." She addressed them softly and sincerely, as they stepped through the portal. Will and Taranee stood on the other side – waiting for the others. After seeing them all look sad, they walked over.

"What's wrong? Guys?" Will studied their faces, and was about to continue – when the Oracle appeared and interrupted them.


	16. Chapter 16: Revelations

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 16: Revelations

"**All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them." – **

**Galileo Galilei **

"Guardians, I am glad you are here. This is all quite unexpected." His gaze turned to Cornelia. The others also turned to the blonde, and then back at the Oracle in confusion.

There was a silence, until Will cleared her throat and stepped forward as the leader. "Um, Oracle, what happened with Cornelia...it was wrong. She didn't deserve any of it." The girls who all nodded in agreement, except Cornelia, who found interest at her feet.

"We're just glad that everything is back to normal...hopefully." Added Taranee.

The Oracle ignored Taranee's comment and turned to Cornelia, who was still not looking at either of them. "Earth guardian, we need to speak."

Cornelia's head shot up as the Oracle addressed her; she nodded obediently, and followed the Oracle in another chamber. The girls all exchanged glances and slowly followed them – confused at what was going on. The Oracle stopped, and Cornelia surprisingly halted in her tracks. The old man didn't turn around to know that the other girls were following.

He lifted his head up, "Alone."

The other girls stayed quiet and walked back to where they were before.

"It appears that your powers of earth have...vanished."

The Oracle kept a steady face at Cornelia, who nodded her head hesitantly. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. Her thoughts were full of disappointment – for herself. The Oracle sensed her feelings and continued. "What you have endured is...a lot to tolerate. I'm sure that what has happened with Phobos has kept you...shaken...along with a few other things."

"I..." Cornelia looked up and finally exhaled. She breathed out deeply, and let her emotions run free. "I've let everyone down."

The Oracle shook his head at her. "The only person you can truly disappointment, is yourself."

"What is going to happen now, Oracle?" After a moment of silence, Cornelia was finally able to ask him the question on her mind.

The Oracle only replied with, "When the time is right, everything will fall into place." He stopped to examine her expression, and continued. "Tell me, Cornelia, has there been any other reason for you to blame yourself?"

She fixated her expression on the Oracle, as her mouth opened in surprise. No one had ever really asked her if there were any problems in her life. The girls would ask her how she was feeling sometimes, but they would all assume that nothing was wrong. She felt the room spinning as the words left the Oracle's mouth. Cornelia felt tears forming in her eyes, and she looked at the ground, enabling her golden hair to hide her tears.

She finally decided to speak up, "I..."

"Your friends should know how you feel. Trust is the single greatest belief in life."

Cornelia felt herself choking, as a large lump formed in her throat. She was lying to her friends – hiding the truth, what she felt. She suddenly felt her head throbbing from all the pain. The Oracle's words kept repeating in her mind, accompanied by a bright light and a buzzing noise. She felt herself being lifted in the air in confusion, as her friends' voices were identified. She could hear Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Elyon and Caleb. Caleb. The break up was being repeated in her mind. His words were being repeated. Suddenly, it all vanished.

Cornelia's eyes fluttered open, as a bright beam of light was visible. She was lying flat, with her head facing up. It ached – everything ached. She winced at the pain, and could hear murmuring and soft voices, which seemed so close yet so far. Using all her balance, the blonde haired girl tried to lift her body up. After a few moments of impatience, she thrust her body forward and clenched her teeth through all the pain. _What's happening? Where am I? This pain is...excruciating..._

She turned to her head to the side to see the Oracle standing there.

"Oracle...what happened to me?" she managed to let out a few words, before bringing her hand up to her forehead. The Oracle walked towards her, and behind him, the mage. She carried a small bottle of clear liquid that glistened.

"Here, drink this." The mage handed Cornelia the bottle, and the blonde hesitated before taking a small sip. She suddenly felt a rush of energy pass through her, and finished the bottle. She smiled at the mage and thanked her, before turning her head back to the Oracle.

The Oracle began, "The loss of your power has impacted your visit to Candracar, along with other causes..."

Cornelia shivered as she managed to get to her feet.

"The other guardians along with Queen Elyon and Caleb are outside. They are waiting for you."

She gulped at the thought of seeing them. Cornelia didn't like the mental feeling that was forming inside her. The feeling that she would no longer be treated the same by her friends – all because of one incident. It had completely broken her, yet she couldn't come to terms with it all.

_If I'm not a guardian...then who am I? _

She mused about their reactions, as she slowly made her way to the exit, thinking about how not long ago she had wanted nothing to do with being a guardian of the veil. Even through all her pain, there was still a hint of humour contaminating her thoughts.

She stepped out, to see her friends standing in front of her. Caleb was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back – a look of worry spread across his face. The other guardians were only standing around looking glum, along with Elyon who was fidgeting with her fingers impatiently and on edge. They all stood straight and looked over at Cornelia once she came closer to them.

She stood still for quite a long time, until Elyon walked over to her. "Cornelia, what happened? Is everything alright?"

Cornelia opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She glanced around at the others, and back at Elyon before finally speaking. "Guys, I...my powers are...gone."

They all looked at her in shock. There was a silence between them all, until Irma stepped forward. "This isn't some kind of sick joke is it? Because it's not funny."

Taranee and Will turned to glare at the water guardian, who hung her head apologetically.

"Cornelia, it's alri-" Hay Lin was about to pull her in for a hug, when Cornelia moved back frantically.

"No! This is not okay! I can't believe I've let you guys down! After all you've done, I have to always ruin everything, don't I? "

She suddenly exploded her rage and anger at herself through her words, as the others were still startled by her.

Caleb finally spoke up and shook his head at her, "Cornelia, how can you say that? We're a team, and...And even without your powers, you're still important to us – to all of us."

"We're your best friends, Cornelia! I've known you for...10 years and...nothing can change that..." Elyon suddenly broke out and held onto Cornelia's arm. The now ex earth guardian pulled her arm back miserably as a tear fell down her cheek.

The blonde glanced at each of their faces for a while, before shaking her head. "No...You're wrong. I...I have to go." Her voice broke as she stumbled back, running to the chamber that she had just came from.

The others were just about to follow her, when the Oracle appeared in front of them. "She needs some time alone."

Caleb frowned at him. "You can't just expect us to follow your orders here! Cornelia is-"

"Caleb, stop it!" Will whispered at him harshly and glared at him. He suddenly dropped his head and exhaled deeply, before calming down. "Sorry." He mumbled at the Oracle, who only nodded at him.

Taranee took a deep breath as she questioned him, "O-Oracle? What...How did this all exactly happen?" her voice was close to breaking, but she managed to pull herself together.

The Oracle turned to her and the rest of the group, gesturing for them to follow her. "I think I know exactly what is going on."

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I'd like to especially thank the following people who have reviewed A LOT:**

**-Lexvan**

**-RadicalT0aster**

**-Princess of Flames**

**You guys are awesome, and even if I haven't put your name on the list, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! **

**PLEASE REMEMBER: I try to update every Monday and Thursday, so watch out for my next chapter or next story!**


	17. Chapter 17: Information

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 17: Information

The Oracle led the four guardians, along with Elyon and Caleb, into the room with the auromears. They were all stunned to see one of them was black and was lower than the rest. The other four auromears were full of colour and were floating around – whereas the black one looked dead and full of evil.

Luba, the keeper of the auromears, looked up at them and began. "The auromear for the earth guardian has been...infected by some sort of curse."

She paused, as a silence filled the room. Different emotions spiralled around Cornelia's friends – hurt, pain, confusion and disbelief.

"We believe that Phobos has the crystal of Meridian. Its power has proved to be so strong, that it has taken away the earth guardian's strength. We are grateful that she is even alive."

Will and Elyon glanced at each other in anguish, while Caleb averted his gaze to the ground. _I can't believe that Cornelia could have..._

Caleb found it difficult to even think about what could have happened to Cornelia. He breathed deeply, as he closed his eyes – trying not to bring any attention to himself.

The Oracle continued for her, "Guardians, it will be your duty to retrieve the crystal of Meridian and have it absorbed by the Heart of Meridian." He turned to Elyon, who snapped out of her thoughts at his last few words. She nodded at him obediently.

"But, that seems impossible..." grumbled Irma.

"It may seem impossible when you face it alone. But together, you have a greater chance."

Caleb stepped forward, after he had cooled down and he had a look of determination across his face. "I will do everything I can to help, and so will my men."

"Will...Cornelia ever...get her powers back?" Hay Lin said. Everyone stopped and stared at the Oracle in hope and pain, as he simply hung his head.

"We are not sure. In the mean time, we will bring forward a new member of your group who will resume her position. That is all." With that being said, the Oracle disappeared.

The Oracle's words made everyone feel heartbroken. The Oracle had created a fold back to Earth for Cornelia when she ran away after revealing to the others that her powers were gone, and so the others followed Will's lead as she created her own fold back to Earth. The fold opened a bit further away from Heatherfield as usual, but no one complained about it. They were all too busy thinking about Cornelia. They walked in silence until Will finally spoke up.

"The Oracle didn't say that Cornelia has lost her powers for good...So we-we can still...She can still have...We won't need to..." The redhead continued musing out loud, as the others were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to make her stop. After a while, they reached the Silver Dragon and they made their way to the basement.

Yan Lin walked inside to be welcome by their gloomy faces and an awkward silence. "Caleb, Elyon, what brings you both here?"

Caleb shot up at the realisation of his name being called, and he cleared his throat. "Cornelia...lost her powers to Phobos." His voice was breaking, but he coughed loudly to try and hide it. The others looked down while Hay Lin looked at her grandmother with sad eyes. The old woman was silent for a while and she exhaled deeply at them in remorse. Caleb suddenly decided to snap back to reality. "We need some information on the crystal. Anything could be useful."

The ex air guardian nodded at him and took out a large book from the same box that contained the scrolls from before (in chapter 1). She opened it to a page about the crystal of Meridian, as they all gathered round to get a closer look. "It says here that the crystal can be used for both good and evil, if used correctly."

Will perked up and gave a quizzical and hopefully look to Yan Lin. "Does...Does that mean it can bring Cornelia's powers back?" The others also turned to Mrs Lin, who only shrugged at them.

"It could be possible."

They all glanced at each other as she continued, "The crystal has some side effects." She bit her lip as she placed the book on the table and dictated out loud. "Those who suffer from the crystal can be affected greatly by it. The victim may suffer from memory loss and can be tormented by their emotions. They may feel uncomfortable around other people. They may soon develop both physical and mental changes."

"She will get better...right?" Caleb stuttered, with hope tinting in his eyes. There was a small silence until Yan Lin replied unsurely.

"Cornelia will get better soon. It is only a matter of time...I hope."

"We need to go and see Corny, NOW." Irma said while she headed to the door. The others looked back at her in surprise, and Yan Lin called after her.

"You must be careful around Cornelia. Her emotions must not be stirred. Use your words wisely and make sure that she is comfortable around you all."

The group nodded at her before following Irma out of the restaurant.

"Irma! Wait up!" Elyon called after her as she quickened her pace.

The gang arrived outside Cornelia's penthouse apartment. They knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

Caleb knocked on the door louder impatiently, "Cornelia! Open up!"

"Caleb! Stop it! Remember what Mrs Lin said?" Irma reminded him, as she frowned. Caleb sighed and shook his head, before turning around. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled Cornelia's number, but there was no answer.

"I guess she needs more time." Will said while looking down sadly. The others nodded in agreement and headed to the Silver Dragon again, except Caleb.

"I'm...going to try again."

They were all surprised but only nodded at him. Hay Lin turned around, "Just...go easy on her, okay?"

Caleb smiled at the air guardian understandingly and nodded at her, before she ran up to catch up with the others.

Caleb walked out of the building and to the back where he could see Cornelia's balcony. It was just outside her bedroom, and so he climbed up the nearest tree and jumped onto the terrace. He saw that she had her curtains drawn, surprisingly.

He knocked on the door, and called her name. "Cornelia? It's me, Caleb. Can I come in?"

There was a long silence, as Caleb stood hopelessly and leaned his arm against the glass. He then leaned his head on his arm, and sighed deeply. "Cornelia? I'm not leaving until you let me in."

He finally heard something. He heard a door closing from inside, and he stepped back. After a while, Cornelia drew back the curtains and unlocked the doors to let him in. He stepped inside and studied her blank expression. She was wearing her pyjamas and was tugging at her long night gown. There was a silence between them, as she made her way to her bed and sat down on the side. He followed and sat down next to her breaking the silence.

"We...tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up your phone or answer the door." He glanced at her nervously, as he spoke softly.

She nodded at him and kept her gaze on the ground, as she replied simply. "I was tired."

"Cornelia, I just want you to know that..." Caleb began, "None of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself for any of this. I-"

"How can I not, Caleb?" Cornelia snapped at him and stood up, facing him in anger. Caleb slowly sat up and looked at her confusingly. "Don't try and treat me like I'm a kid or something!"

"What? I'm not trying to, Cornelia!" he exclaimed, while trying to keep himself calm. "I care about you..."

"Oh, yeah, ever since Cornelia has lost her powers, everyone seems to care, right?" she muttered under her breath bitterly, as she turned away from Caleb and walked towards the balcony, opening the doors again. The light from outside brightened up the room, but the heavy and dark atmosphere stayed the same. Caleb was about to reply back to her, when she interrupted him. "Go home, Caleb."

She ordered him cynically, as he simply walked over to her. Caleb studied her face for a last time, before he swiftly left the terrace and walked slowly all the way to the Silver Dragon. As he jumped down to the ground and walked away, Cornelia couldn't help but watch him with his head hanging and his hands digging deep into his pockets.


	18. Chapter 18: Problems

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 18: Problems

Cornelia woke up the next morning. It was a school day, and so she woke up early and took a quick shower. She got dressed and took out her school books, and headed downstairs. She glanced at her little sister, Lillian, diving into her plate of pancakes. Cornelia felt her stomach turn at the sight of it. _What's happening to me? I feel so...sick all of a sudden..._

"Good morning to you, too!"

Cornelia spun around on her heel to see her mother, still in her night clothes. She felt a lump forming in her throat as she saw her mother's tired and worn out expression. Lately, her mom had been faced with a lot of struggle lately, and no amount of trips to the doctors or hospital could explain why.

"Mom, what are you doing up? You need to rest..." Cornelia walked over and pushed her mother slightly towards the stairs.

"I'm fine, Cornelia. Have you had some breakfast?" Her mother smiled faintly through her pale face. Cornelia couldn't help but stare at the dark circles under her eyes.

"I...I'll get something on the way. Come on." She held onto her mom and took her upstairs and tucked her inside her bed.

"How about I make you something to eat? Hmm?" Cornelia smiled and kissed her mother on the forehead, before rushing downstairs and straight into the kitchen. She pulled out a pan and made her mom scrambled eggs and poured a glass of orange. She swiftly made her way to her mother's bedroom and placed her breakfast tray on the bed. She helped her mother up, and sat down.

Her mother looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you, I'm much better now. I'll be fine...You wouldn't mind dropping your sister off, would you?"

Cornelia grinned and hugged her mom before standing up. "Don't worry. You just rest, and I'll sort everything out."

Cornelia was about to leave the room, when she heard her mom call after her. "By the way, your Dad is coming home today, and he'll be picking you up from school and bringing takeout."

Cornelia beamed at her words and automatically felt uplifted. Her father was away on a business trip, and she hadn't seen him in a long time, almost two weeks. "Really?"

Her mom smiled and nodded at her. "You should get going, or you'll be late for school."

Cornelia made her way to the kitchen to see her sister waiting for her. "Come on, you little monkey. Let's go or you'll get late for school...again." She held Lillian's arm and walked a few blocks to drop her off to her school. While she was walking, all she could think about was her family. _I can't believe Dad is going to be home in a few hours...We'll finally be together again – as a family. We need Dad at home – me, Lillian and Mom especially. I can't wait._

"Why are you so happy?" asked Lillian. Cornelia looked down and kissed her sister on the forehead. "Are...Are you ill or something?" she teased her. Cornelia only laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Haha, very funny. Actually, Dad is coming home today!"

Lillian's eyes widened as she embraced her elder sister tightly. "I've missed him so much."

"I know you have...We all have. But it's his job to be away for awhile." Cornelia sighed, while clinging to Lillian. They held each other in silence, outside her school.

"Have a great day, you little pest, and have a good time at that sleepover you're supposed to be going to!" Cornelia smiled and watched as Lillian ran inside the building. She sighed to herself and looked down at her watch to see the time. It was 7:45am – she only had 15 minutes to get to school. She gasped at the realisation and ran as fast as she could, panting all the way. She finally reached the school doors with only a few minutes to spare.

Cornelia walked through the school building, and took a deep breath. She made her way to her locker and put a few books away.

"Hey, Corny!"

She turned to see Irma and Taranee walking towards her. She froze and turned back to her books after greeting them quickly.

Taranee cleared her throat and placed a hand on her shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, everything's fine as usual!" Cornelia rushed her words and faked a smile at them both. "I need to go."

She rushed in the direction of the washroom before either of them could say anything else, and locked herself in a cubicle. _Everything is falling apart. _

School seemed relatively boring for Cornelia. She mostly sat at her desk and daydreamed or just stared into space.

"Miss Hale, would you be kind enough to answer my question?"

She snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of her name, and turned to face her History teacher, Mr Collins. Cornelia felt her face turning red as she heard a few snickers in the classroom and felt a lot of eyes staring at her.

"Uh..." She stared at her classmates, and then her attention turned to Taranee after the fire guardian communicated with her telepathically.

_The first English civil war began in 1642! _

"Uh, the first English civil war...began in 1642..."

Mr Collins raised an eyebrow at her, before nodding, and continuing with his boring lecture. Cornelia sighed in relief. _Thanks, Taranee. _

Cornelia turned to the fire guardian who smiled at her warmly. After turning away, Cornelia slumped down in her seat. The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. Cornelia tried to rush out of the room, but stopped once she heard Mr Collins calling her name.

"Cornelia, a word."

She obliged and slowly made her way to his desk. "Um, yes sir?"

"Cornelia, your grades are continuing to slip. You were my top student only a few months ago, and your previous assignment barely passed."

Cornelia swallowed and her gaze turned away from him. Her life was so busy and tense, that her grades had also been suffering. She remembered how her life was like at the beginning of the year – stress free and fun. It was normal. She had only dealt with normal teenage problems, which seemed so small right now. Looking back, she remembered how she had addressed something simple like not having a date to a dance and made it turn out to be a nightmare. If only things like that were her main problems in life.

"Cornelia! Are you paying attention to me?" She jerked her head up as Mr Collins called her name, and she nodded furiously at him. He had been lecturing her about her assignments, when Cornelia was too busy wrapped up in her own thoughts. "I expect more from you next time."

"Yes sir...I'll...I'll try my best." Cornelia mumbled as she hastily made her way to the door.

Cornelia sighed slowly as she shut her locker and rushed outside of the school building. She stood outside, and examined the street; looking for her dad's car. She couldn't spot it, and so stood waiting for him. She waited, and waited, and waited. She sighed as she took out her cell phone to check the time – she had been standing there for almost 20 minutes. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing and she took it out. **One new message. **Cornelia bit her lip, before hesitantly pressing the button. _Please don't be what I think it is..._

**Sorry, Cornelia. Last minute meeting at the office, I can't make it. –Dad.**

Cornelia sighed and turned her phone off and put it in her pocket, before trudging towards the direction of the park. She sat down on a bench and took out her iPod. _I just knew something was going to come up. It always has and always will. _She closed her eyes and leaned back on the bench, while listening to music to pass the time, as tears fell from her eyes.

Meanwhile, at the Silver Dragon, W.I.T.H along with Caleb had met up. They were all sitting in the basement, as Yan Lin entered the room.

"Have you heard from Cornelia?"

The question took the group by surprise and they all shook their heads.

"We tried talking to Corny in school, but she kept avoiding us. What do we do, Grandma?" Hay Lin asked, with concern in her voice.

"Just give her some time. She needs to be comfortable with herself, before she can be comfortable with her friends."

Will nodded in agreement. "Mrs Lin is right. But for now we need to focus on retrieving that crystal."

Caleb sighed and shook his head. "The Oracle said that we need Elyon to absorb the crystal, but we can't let her near Phobos again. It's too dangerous."

"Caleb's right, Will, How are we going to find him anyway?" Irma said, her eyebrows closing in together.

"He keeps escaping from a strange looking portal. It's not the usual blue colour – it's yellow and green." Taranee pointed out, while shaking her head in confusion. "Where do you think it goes?"

"I think I can answer that."

They all turned to see Elyon standing at the steps of the basement, with Yan Lin by her side.

"Elyon, What are you doing here?" exclaimed Hay Lin.

The Queen smiled and greeted all of them, before continuing. "I think I can help you with a few things."

"It's too dangerous, Elyon. The people of Meridian need their Queen well – not to mention alive." Caleb intervened, which made Elyon role her eyes at him.

"Well, I have some information. It's about those strange portals."

They were all silent, as she continued. "I've been having these visions about Phobos entering a portal that is created by the crystal. He steps inside and all I can see is water. It's like another world..."

Yan Lin's eyes widened and she broke the silence. "Maybe it is another world. It sounds familiar to me, for some reason..."

Elyon nodded at her and Yan Lin turned to the others. "I think you should go and see the Oracle again. He might know more about it."

"Great...Candracar, here we come. Again." Irma muttered under her breath, as Will created a fold.

"Another world?"

The Oracle was standing with the four guardians, along with Elyon and Caleb.

"We think it could be possible. Have you ever heard of a place like this, Oracle?" Will questioned him with a hopeful look.

"Hm...I'm afraid I might." The Oracle said, while lowering his gaze.

The others glanced at each other worriedly.

"Um...Isn't that a good thing?" asked Taranee.

"Not exactly" The Oracle began, "The previous generation of the guardians had once step foot in the world of Oceanus."

"Hence the water..." muttered Will, under her breath.

Yan Lin's eyes widened and she snapped her fingers together. "That's why it sounded so familiar! When I was a guardian with the other girls, we all had a mission to go and restore peace at Oceanus – the world was full of conflict. We managed to help them resolve a few issues, but there was still unrest."

The Oracle sighed and nodded, "I ordered the girls not to return – their mission became too dangerous."

"It...It can't be that bad, right?" Hay Lin said, trying to sound positive.

"The war was terrifying. The people of Oceanus were battling against each other – it was horrific", Yan Lin commented, while shaking her head.

"So we know what this place is, but what has it got to do with Phobos and the crystal?" asked Taranee. The group looked up at the Oracle, who seemed to already know the answer.

"Phobos may want something from the leader of this world – Aaron. He is just as wicked and cruel as Phobos himself", the Oracle thought aloud.

"Perhaps the leader helped Phobos obtain the crystal, in return for something." Irma tapped her finger against her chin, as she thought out loud.

"The last time we met with the leader of the world, he was dedicated and faithful to his people." Yan Lin exhaled deeply, narrowing her eyes.

"People can change..." Will said.

"Whatever it is, I say that we go pay this guy a visit, and soon. He could be planning his next attack, if he really is evil." Caleb suggested.

The others all glanced at each other, and all nodded in agreement.

They were all about to leave through the portal that Will had created, when the Oracle interrupted them.

"Before you go, there's somebody I'd like you to meet."

**A/N: I decided to make this chapter longer than usual, because to be honest, I can't wait until this story gets to the happy ending! Nah, I'm kidding, this long chapter is dedicated to the most amazing reviewers. **

**To name a few: Val Marsal, Lexvan, RadicalT0aster, and the-eternal-sapphire. Even if I haven't mentioned your name, I still appreciate every word from your review. Also, thank you if you posted a review as a guest, because it still means a lot.**

**Feel free to add any suggestions and improvements to my work, because I know it's not really that good. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19: Meet Cassandra

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 19: Meet Cassandra

The guardians, along with Caleb were walking through the streets of Heatherfield, after their encounter in Candracar.

_FLASHBACK_

_They were all about to leave through the portal that Will had created, when the Oracle interrupted them._

"_Before you go, there's somebody I'd like you to meet."_

_The group unquestioningly turned to see who the Oracle was talking about. The Oracle turned around, as a girl walked closer to them. She had shoulder length dark blonde hair, with brown eyes and a pale face. She wore a steady expression, as she scanned the group of people in front of her. She kept a steady gaze at the girls and Caleb, who were looking back at her in confusion._

"_This is Cassandra. She will aid you in retrieving the crystal." He nodded before leaving them to get to know each other better._

_Will stepped forward, as the leader and greeted her. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Will; this is Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Caleb."_

_Cassandra raised an eyebrow as Will gestured to them. Irma held back a smart remark through her gritted teeth, as she noticed the look of judgement across the girl's face._

"_So, you're the famous guardians – and rebel leader – that I have heard about." Her voice was cold, yet confident, which they all seemed to notice. Hay Lin shifted uncomfortably as she looked down, trying to hide her nervous expression._

"_That's right. Irma controls water, Taranee's the one with the fire, Hay Lin's all about the air and that leaves me with Quintessence." Will tried to be polite, but felt her voice turning colder as she narrowed her eyes at Cassandra. _

_Cassandra nodded at them, obviously not impressed by their first introduction._

"_Well, right now I have to be somewhere. We should all meet tomorrow on Earth, and leave for Oceanus from there. Do you agree?" _

_Will began, "Uh..." she turned to the rest of W.I.T.H and Caleb, who all gave her looks of approval and a few nods. She then turned back to Cassandra, who sighed impatiently and was tapping her foot, arms crossed. "Sounds like a plan."_

_Cassandra looked at them all one last time, before turning on her heel and walking away. Will sighed and looked down, feeling flustered, and then turned to the others – who wore the same expression. They then continued to proceed through the fold back to Earth._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That girl has some serious nerve! Oh, I cannot wait until tomorrow to show her whose boss-"

"Irma, stop! She's part of the group now!" Hay Lin exclaimed, while shaking her head at the furious water guardian.

Will sighed and glanced at them, "Hay Lin's right, we need to learn to get along with each other."

"She is a girl, so I'm not surprised by her outburst", Caleb muttered under his breath, hoping that none of them had heard his comment. Unfortunately, they all did, and he suddenly regretted what he had just said, after receiving glares from the others around him.

"Excuse me?" Irma replied, while stepping closer to him.

Caleb's eyes widened and he stepped back in nervousness. "Uh..."

"Guys, quit fighting! I need to get home and study – our History pop quiz is tomorrow!" Taranee scowled at them, as she quickened her pace.

Will groaned as she ran her hand through her short, red hair. "That's tomorrow? I thought it was next week!"

Hay Lin rolled her eyes, "Trust Will to mix all these things up."

"You're right, I mean, with all the guardian business, family time and school life, some things are quite unexpected."

_I wonder how Cornelia is doing, _Caleb thought. _I hope she's alright..._

Taranee glanced at him, while smirking. "Thinking about Cornelia again?"

Caleb's head shot up in astonishment. "Wh-What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, but you were thinking it. Telepathic remember?", the fire guardian laughed. The others grinned at Caleb, who had an anxious look on his face.

"It...It's just that we haven't exactly seen her today, that's all", he concluded, trying to hide his face by turning the other way.

Hay Lin pouted, "Why can't you just tell her how you feel?"

Caleb looked down, as he bit his bottom lip. "It's complicated."

The girls were surprised that he had confided in them even a little, but decided not to pressure him in telling them anymore. So they continued walking up to the Silver Dragon. From there, Taranee, Irma and Will left to walk home together, while Hay Lin and Caleb entered the restaurant. Caleb decided to stay on Earth, as they were meeting up the next day, and so it would be easier to find him.

Caleb lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was around midnight, and he found it hard to sleep. His mind was too preoccupied by, of course, Cornelia. _I hope she's ok...Why do I keep thinking about her? We broke up months ago! I should be over it! Ugh, who am I kidding? Everyone knows that I still have feelings for her! But there's nothing I can do about it...She probably wants nothing to do with me anymore._

Caleb sighed heavily as he closed his eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Penny for your thoughts?" Cornelia looked up at Caleb, smiling at him. They were sitting in the park, under the starry sky. She was leaning back on him, as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Well, I'm just glad we're spending some time together." He brought her closer, and Cornelia blushed slightly which made Caleb chuckle at her._

"_Yeah...me too." She entwined their fingers together, before exhaling deeply and looking up at him with watery eyes._

_Caleb immediately turned to her with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"_

"_I just...I keep remembering how... Cedric...You could've..." She struggled to form a sentence, as she turned away from him and hid her face with her hair._

"_Hey...look at me..." Caleb held her hands with his, while he used the other to bring her face closer to his and wipe the tears away. "Don't cry, Cornelia. I don't like seeing you upset. It breaks my heart." He moved a few strands of hair away from her face, and she stopped crying, but still kept a steady expression. "And besides – you can't get rid of me that easily."_

_He grinned at her and she managed to let out a real laugh. Cornelia sniffled, and Caleb hugged her closer. They stayed in each other's arms for a while in silence, until Cornelia spoke up._

"_Thank you, Caleb."_

_He looked at her confusingly, as he held onto her. "What for?" _

"_For making me feel...feel like I don't have to hide anything from you. It's so hard to be myself around other people, well, besides the girls. I know you might be thinking I'm crazy or something, but I just wanted... you to... know that-"_

_He cut her off by cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lovingly. She immediately gave in to the soft kiss and gazed into his eyes once they had broken it off. "I love you, too, Cornelia."_

_She giggled at him, and they sat in silence for the next few hours just enjoying each other's company._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Caleb ran his fingers through his hair, as he shook his thoughts away. _Stop thinking about her! I am not going to spend my time thinking about Cornelia or her eyes...her hair...her lips...her smile...her soft hands...her laugh – What am I doing? I will stop this, right now! Why am I arguing with myself? Because I'm stupid! _

Caleb got up and began pacing back and forth in his room. _I shouldn't be thinking about her! Even when I think I shouldn't be thinking about her, I end up thinking about her! I don't even deserve to...She's too good for me. She's too good for anyone – especially that guy, Peter. Who the hell does he think he is? There is no way he deserves her! I don't think she's met up with him in a while though...I didn't want to break up with her. I loved her, no, I LOVE her. It all came out wrong...I still wanted to be with Cornelia but...How could I put her through that? How could I live with myself, knowing that Cornelia could be happier on Earth with a guy that is always there for her? – Not a rebel leader on a completely different planet that she can hardly see. _

_I just want to hold her in my arms, and make her feel special. She is special – and always will be. I can't believe I let go of one of the best things that ever happened to me._

Caleb continued to muse silently, until he finally found it difficult to keep his eyes open. A short while had passed, and he finally crashed on his bed and fell asleep.

**Sorry, I know that only a few things happened in this chapter, but I felt as if Caleb deserved his POV to be quite long. Review if you can, and thank you if you have followed/favourite and put this story on alert. It means a lot and I appreciate it!**

**What do you guys think of Cassandra? She is quite surprising, and so her role in this story will be...very difficult, to say the least. The next few chapters will be about the new world, so keep a look out for them! **


	20. Chapter 20: Signs

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 20: Signs

The next day, W.I.T.H was at Will's house, trying to finish their homework after school.

"Come on...almost done..." Irma was chewing her bottom lip as she scribbled down some writing on a notepad. Hay Lin looked up from her book, with a pencil in her mouth, and she rolled her eyes at the water guardian who was rushing through her homework.

"Irma, calm down. It's only homework – you've been doodling your answers for only a few minutes."

Irma looked up at Hay Lin and her jaw dropped open, "You sound just like Taranee."

Taranee, who was sitting across from them, glared at Irma and turned over a page of her book. "I can hear you, you know."

"That's great, Taranee, it's good to know that our friend isn't turning deaf!"

Hay Lin stifled a laugh and Taranee threw a stuffed frog at the water guardian, who frowned.

Will sighed and placed her chin on top of her hand, "I wonder how Cornelia is doing."

"We tried calling her to join us, but she said she was busy." Hay Lin pouted.

"It's a good thing that we're checking up on her, though." Will added.

Hay Lin fell back on her chair and looked up at the ceiling, "Guys, what if she's not okay?"

"What do you mean? We just saw her a few hours ago, sleeping in History class. That's perfectly normal for Corny." Irma smirked.

"No, I mean, what if she's...hiding things from us."

Irma raised an eyebrow, "Well, ever since last summer when I accidently spilt grape juice all over her favourite dress, I guess you can say that she's been hiding half her wardrobe."

"Irma, please! Hay Lin could be onto something here." Will shook her head.

Irma sighed and looked down. "Guys, this is Cornelia we're talking about. That girl can't stop talking about herself so she would've said something by now, don't you think?"

"I guess Irma does have a point." Taranee said. "But, do you guys remember the effects that Mrs Lin told us about?"

They all nodded at her nervously, as if dreading some bad news.

"What if the effects are preventing her from opening up to us?"

They were all silent after Taranee's words and continued to think about their friend.

"Uh, Will?" Hay Lin pointed at Will's neck, which made the leader look down in confusion. She froze once she saw the Heart of Candracar glowing and tugging her on her feet. Just then, Will's mother opened the door to see her daughter and her friends all silent.

"Girls, how's the homework coming along?"

Will snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her, after stuffing the Heart down her shirt. "Mom, what are you doing here?" _That was a close call..._

Susan raised an eyebrow and grinned at her daughter before turning to the other three girls. "Very funny, Will. Would you girls like a snack?"

Will turned around, scrunching her shirt together, trying to hide the Heart.

"Yes, please!" the girls called in unison.

Susan smiled at them and turned her attention to Will, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Will, is everything alright?"

Will reluctantly turned her head to her mother; however, her body stayed facing the other direction. She grinned at her mom, and nodded, revealing all her teeth. Will tightened her grip on the Heart through her shirt, as she felt it tugging harder.

"I'm great! It's just..."

"We promised my grandma that we'd help her at the Silver Dragon!" blurted out Hay Lin, as the others stood up in agreement.

Susan smiled at them understandingly, "No problem, you girls should get going then." With that, she left the room, leaving them feeling relieved.

"Phew, that was close", Taranee sighed as her figure slumped.

"No kidding, what's wrong with this thing anyway?" Will thought out loud, as she held it up for the others to see. "Whoa!"

The Heart started glowing frantically, as it literally dragged Will across the room.

"I think we should call Caleb first, and then follow the Heart. Just in case anything goes wrong", Taranee suggested. The others all agreed and so rushed outside towards the front door of the apartment.

"Bye, Mom! Love you!" Will screeched from the end of the hallway. Susan jumped up from her seat in the living room, and chuckled, while shaking her head.

The girls raced to the Silver Dragon to see Yan Lin in the basement. She turned to them, "Girls, Caleb has been called to Candracar to bring Cassandra here. They'll be here any-"

Just then, a fold appeared in the middle of the room, and Caleb and Cassandra stood with the group.

"-second." Yan Lin finished her sentence, as Cassandra looked around the room.

Will nodded at her, and then turned to the ex air guardian, "Mrs Lin, the Heart's been acting up. What do you think it might be about?"

Yan Lin narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. "Try taking out the map and check for any portals."

Will took out the map, and placed the Heart over it, expecting nothing to happen. However, an X appeared on the map – brighter and bolder than any they had seen before.

Her eyes widened as Taranee placed her finger on the position. "That's just near the library!"

"Trust Taranee to point that out" Irma smirked.

"I don't understand. The Oracle said that portals wouldn't appear on Earth again..." Caleb said.

Cassandra stepped closer to the map, "Well, does the marking look any different?"

The girls and Caleb nodded at her, as she continued, "Then it must be from another world that you haven't been to before. I'm guessing Oceanus."

They were all surprised that she had helped them, and Will rolled up the map as they all left the Silver Dragon, in search of the portal.

...

Meanwhile, Cornelia was in the kitchen, making her sister a sandwich. She bit her lip as she placed the piece of bread on the counter. Just then, Lillian walked inside with her hands dropping by her side.

"Cornelia, I'm hungry! How much longer?"

Cornelia sighed and glared at her sister in annoyance, "Lillian, I know you're hungry. Probably the entire city of Heatherfield knows you're hungry. Quit complaining, I said I would do this after I made Dad lunch!"

Lillian moaned loudly, as she stomped inside the living room. Cornelia relaxed, as she continued in making Lillian's snack. After a few minutes, she went inside to see Lillian sitting on the couch, with her face down. Cornelia sighed and sat down next to her, placing the plate in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Lil. I was just so mad about something and took my anger out on you." She moved a strand of her younger sister's hair out of her face and used the other to pick her head up.

Lillian looked up with watery eyes and Cornelia immediately felt her heart sink. "Lillian, I'm sorry!" she hugged her sister tightly and wiped her tears away.

"It's not you..."

Cornelia looked at her confusingly and held her arm gently. "What is it then? What happened?"

She pointed towards her parents' door, as they heard them both arguing. Their mom and dad were shouting at each other, as Cornelia sighed and quickly took her sister in the kitchen again, away from all the noise.

She stayed quiet as she poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Cornelia, do mommy and daddy hate each other?"

Cornelia jumped up in shock at her sister's question, but tried to remain calm. "No, they're just talking about something. Now hurry up and eat, we have to clean your room next."

Lillian frowned before taking a bite of her sandwich. Cornelia slowly walked out of the kitchen and shut the door behind her. She made her way to her parents' door and leaned her ear against it – listening to their conversation.

"Elizabeth, you know that I need this job! Why is that so difficult to understand?"

"It's always your job, Harold! Your family should come first! When was the last time you spent any time with us?"

Cornelia closed her eyes and pressed her lips together sharply. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve.

She heard her father sigh as he spoke softer, "You think I enjoy being away from home? I do this all day, because of you!"

"What about Lillian? She's only 9! She needs her father at home to be with her!"

"I...I know. I'm sor-"

Elizabeth cut him off, as she continued to rant. "And Cornelia? Do you know how it feels to depend on her all the time? You should have seen the look on her face when I told her about you coming home. I know that look – it meant that this family would be together again. But, what do you do?"

She paused for a while, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. Outside, Cornelia had her head in her hands and was trying her best not to cry out loud.

"Elizabeth, I-"

"No, you just have to find another excuse! I'm beginning to get sick of them...How much longer will it be until you realise that we all need you here?" Her voice broke at the end, and Cornelia could hear her father sigh sadly and shuffling.

"No, stay away from me..." her mother called, as Cornelia heard another door from inside slam.

Her father sighed and fell back on the bed. Cornelia stood up straight and harshly wiped away the tear stains from under her eyes, before rushing back to the kitchen to see her sister. She put on a convincing smile and held onto Lillian.

"Come on; let's go to your room."

She led her younger sister outside, and subconsciously tightened her grip around her little hand.

**I hope this chapter was good enough! I really feel bad for Cornelia and Lillian! The gang are one step closer to Oceanus, while Cornelia is still trying to hold her life together. Thank you for reading/reviewing or even clicking on this chapter. The next chapter is already posted, so I hope you enjoy it!**


	21. Chapter 21: New World

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 21: New World

The group were a few feet away from the fold, and they stopped. It was yellow and orange, much brighter than any portal they had seen before.

"Alright, I'm surprised no one's actually noticed these things before, I mean they are huge!" Irma exclaimed, only to receive a glare from Cassandra. The water guardian glared back at her, but snapped out of the stare after Taranee spoke up.

"G-Guys..."

They all looked at the fire guardian, who was pointing towards the portal, trembling in fear.

Will peered inside, only to be sucked in to the world. She shrieked in fear, as her voice slowly faded on the other side.

"Will!" Hay Lin and Irma screamed in unison, as they flew behind her, along with Taranee, Cassandra and Caleb behind them.

They all jumped down on the ground, to see Will laying still. She moaned in pain, and turned on her side, while blocking the sunlight from her face. "What...is that...?"

The redhead extended her arm to gesture towards the thing that had pulled her through the portal. It was a large beast, with a wicked face. Its tail was large and scaly, along with his toned arms. The beast stood only a mere 10 feet away from them. Caleb instinctively pulled out his sword and assumed his fighting position, as Hay Lin managed to get Will up on her feet.

The beast rushed towards them at an alarming speed, as Caleb slashed at its side, creating a deep wound. It screeched in pain, but continued to move faster – this time, its target was Cassandra. She stood still for a while, and very slowly closed her eyes - as if to summon her energy. Instantly, she was floating in the air, as pair of large, grey wings was attached to her back. She flew out of the way and dodged the beast's attack.

"Water!" Irma washed away the beast, as it struggled to stand up. "What the heck is this thing?"

Will flew to her side, as she shot a beam of Quintessence at the monster. "I don't know, but- Taranee, look out!"

The fire guardian turned around and flew up in the air, just in time to dodge an oncoming attack from the beast. "Phew, that was close. Fire!" She let out a blaze, creating a barrier between herself and the beast. It was making its way towards her, but instantly stopped at the sight of the fire and screeched to a halt. It scraped its leg across the ground, before turning to face Caleb.

The rebel leader glared at the beast, as he gripped his hand tighter around his sword. He sliced the beast's leg, making it collapse a few feet away. Cassandra flew to the ground and held her fingers together. Almost immediately, shots of energy flung themselves towards the beast – that now lay motionless on the ground.

The group slowly got together on the ground – staring at the strange creature that seemed out of breath. It slowly rose to its feet and stared at them. They formed a fighting position, but were surprised to see the beast rushing in the opposite direction. Will let out a sigh, as Caleb slung his sword to his side, still panting.

"What...in the world...was that?" Irma asked again, to no one in particular. She walked a few paces away from them, looking out into the distance where the beast was no longer visible.

"I...have no idea..." Hay Lin whispered, as she examined their surroundings. The group were too busy being distracted by the beast that they had encountered, that they didn't take the time to look around them. They were standing on a large, rocky land, surrounded by lakes. There was a lot of fog surrounding some places, so it was difficult to see where they were going.

"Will, I think you should come and check this- Whoa!" Taranee's voice was cut off, as the others turned, trying to see where their friend could have gotten to. Her scream was accompanied by a sound of someone falling in the water.

"Taranee!" Will flew towards the direction of the noise. Hay Lin flew past the leader, and blew with all her might. The fog soon cleared, and they all turned to see a large river, the water flowing through it ferociously.

"Water!" Irma held her hands together and parted the river in two. Sure enough, Taranee was at the bottom of it all, knocked out. "Taranee!" the water guardian made her way to her and lifted her body up. The water was still floating in the air, and when they were safely away from it all, Irma made it go back down again.

The fire guardian groaned as she coughed and spluttered out some water. She fixed her glasses in place, as the others gathered around her.

"Maybe we've been through enough danger for today." Will settled, as she held Taranee's arm.

They slowly made their way back to the portal, and jumped across to the other side.

...

"Ugh, that...thing...will haunt my nightmares." Will muttered, as she dug her hands deeper in her pockets.

W.I.T.H, along with Caleb and Cassandra, were slowly trudging towards the Silver Dragon, after stepping out of the portal.

"In Irma's case, it'll probably haunt her daymares, too!" Hay Lin tried to lighten the mood, as she smiled, revealing all her teeth.

Irma glanced at her and smirked, "Yeah, you've got that right. Oh, if Corny were here-"

She cut herself off, and sighed. They were all silent for a while as they thought of her. The group didn't feel the same without her, and her absence was heavy among all of them.

Cassandra was walking behind them all, and she finally spoke up. "Corny?" she smirked at the name.

"Cornelia was...a part of our group." Will began, "I don't want that crystal to break us further apart." She glanced at the other guardians as she spoke, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"The earth guardian...I see. The Oracle told me about her."

Caleb was in front of them all, and at the mention of Cornelia's name, his heart sank. The girls hadn't talked to her properly in a long time. Who knows what could have happened to her since then.

The guardians were surprised at Cassandra – she had been much nicer to them since they first met. They all felt a lot more comfortable around her, but it still wasn't the same without Cornelia. All the girls in the group were important, and now that Cassandra had joined them for a while, it made them all realise just how important Cornelia was.

They finally arrived at the Silver Dragon, and all walked towards the basement. Just then, Yan Lin followed them and closed the door behind her for privacy.

"I'm glad you're all safe!" she exclaimed, as she walked over to her granddaughter. She gasped slowly once she saw their tired expressions and a few scratches from the fight.

Caleb nodded at her, "We'll all be okay, and we just need to rest for a while."

"Well, it's getting late. Shall we meet here tomorrow, same time?" Taranee yawned. The girls all agreed and so decided to leave for home.

"Yeah, Will, do you mind?" Cassandra glanced at the leader, who nodded and sliced open a fold in the basement. Cassandra nodded at them all before leaving for Candracar. Will closed the fold as the girls all filed out.

Will was about to leave the room when Caleb called her name. She turned around and walked over to him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Caleb cleared his throat as he looked to the ground, "Have...uh...Have you girls checked on Cornelia recently?"

Will was silent for a while and she sighed, before shaking her head. "We don't know what to do, Caleb. She's avoiding us all the time and..." Will could feel a lump forming in her throat, but she shook her feelings aside as she continued. "Hay Lin said that...Well, she could be hiding things from us and..."

Caleb stood up and grabbed his jacket, "I'll go check on her."

Will turned to see him almost at the door, "Caleb, are you sure? I could go if you like."

He hesitated, before half turning to her and shaking his head. "No...There's something I need to sort out."

Will got the hint and nodded at him, before they both left the restaurant and left their separate ways.

**A/N: I decided to post two chapters together, because I already had them written out. **

**What did you guys think? Ok, so the group have finally entered the new world and have received an unexpected welcome as the strange beast. Caleb has finally decided to swallow his pride and do something about his relationship with Cornelia. How will things turn out? **


	22. Chapter 22: Confrontation

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 22: Confrontation

Prince Phobos smiled wickedly as he turned to face his ally.

"The guardians, along with that scum of a rebel leader and their weak assistant, couldn't even make it past the lakes."

His partner, Aaron, turned to look at him and returned the look. He was a tall man, with jet black hair. His eyes were a piercing red colour. He laughed and looked down on the floor to see the image of the group leaving the portal, looking shattered. "Indeed, Prince Phobos. I am grateful for your visit with such timing – brilliant."

The prince nodded at him, "I couldn't possibly sit back while my partner enjoyed the show."

Aaron chuckled wickedly, before he made the image disappear with a wave of his hand.

...

Caleb walked slowly towards Cornelia's house. He looked up at her bedroom window, to see a figure sitting down, facing the other way. He decided to climb up her balcony instead, and he slowly knocked on the door.

Cornelia stood up and moved the curtain. She was surprised to see the rebel leader outside, and opened the door in anger, "What are you doing here?"

Caleb turned once he heard her voice, and just stared at her. "I...I came to see how you were."

There was an awkward silence as Cornelia reluctantly stepped out and stood across from him. She didn't look up at him, when she replied. "Well, I'm fine." Her reply was cold, but Caleb didn't seem to pay attention to her tone of voice.

They stood still for a while, until Cornelia shuffled uncomfortably. They were both deep in thought – Caleb because he was trying to figure out how to start talking to her, and Cornelia because she needed a way to get away from him.

"I should go." Cornelia replied simply, as she was about to reach for the door handle. As she turned around, she felt Caleb grab her wrist. "Let go, Caleb."

"Not until you talk to me and we sort things out." His grip on her tightened, as he felt his heart beating fast. He felt like holding her longer.

Cornelia turned around to glare at him, "Like what?"

Caleb could feel her pain as he looked into her eyes. She tried her best to hide it, but with Caleb, it was different. He understood her every move, and right now, she was trying her best to hide her feelings from him.

"Why don't you talk to me?" he growled in frustration.

Cornelia was quick to retort, "This isn't the time."

"What do you mean, Cornelia? With you it's never the time!" he stopped for a while and then continued, "You're not even talking to the other girls, they're worried sick about you!"

The blonde kept her glare as she spat back, "Maybe because I was never cut out to be a guardian! You know how I was in that last battle; I put us all in danger and still don't know how we managed to get out alive!"

Caleb moved his head back as he looked at her with a worried expression. "That's not true; none of this is your fault." His voice grew softer with his last few words, as he heard Cornelia scoff at him.

"This is ridiculous; just let me go, Caleb!"

Caleb shook his head at her, "No, not yet." His teeth were tightly together as he moved closer to her. "Why can't you just talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you." she yelled back at him.

Caleb could feel his anger and frustration growing inside of him. "God damn it, Cornelia, just tell me!"

"I don't think so." Cornelia retorted cynically.

Caleb sighed as he looked down at his hands, "Cornelia...I..."

She jerked her hand away harshly and turned to open the door, before Caleb stopped her with his words.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

She closed her eyes, unable to gather her exact thoughts. Caleb had finally said the words he had wanted to tell her since that day in Meridian. She had wanted to hear those words from him since they broke up, but she couldn't admit it to him, let alone herself.

"I...I know you feel the same way. I know you, Cornelia. Why-Why can't you just talk to me?"

Cornelia breathed shakily as she tried to calm herself. She knew that, with Caleb, she would easily let out her emotions. There was no hiding them from him.

Caleb sensed her stubbornness, yet moved closer. He had to get her to talk somehow. "Cornelia, please, talk to me. Something's bothering you, just tell me. I know there's more to it than just us."

He slowly turned her around to face him, yet she kept her gaze away from his eyes. He sighed slowly as he cupped her face in his hands.

She stepped back violently and shook her head at him. "I...I can't do this, Caleb."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" He looked into her eyes with a sincere expression. Cornelia just stared at him; she was lost in his eyes.

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? Don't you trust me, Cornelia?"

She moved away from him and turned around. "I need to be alone."

Caleb ran his hands through his hair. "So you're just going to keep running away from this, is that it?"

She had now closed the door on him, and leaned on it. Her body slowly started to fall to the ground, as she held her head in her hands.

Caleb was still standing outside, with his head in his hands. He looked out to the city for a moment, and back at the door, before jumping to the ground and walking away.

Cornelia was still sobbing, as she thought about what had just happened. _I can't tell him about my problems...they're not even important...I'm not important. I've ruined everything, why can't everybody just admit it? Caleb, the other girls...they already have enough problems of their own. How could I possibly think of adding to that?_

She stayed in the same place, under the window, until there were no more tears. Cornelia slowly rose to her feet and walked over to her bed, pulling the covers over her.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? The others still need to go back to Oceanus and defeat the villains once and for all. Cornelia is still facing her problems alone, but all will be revealed soon. **


	23. Chapter 23: The Spell

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 23: The Spell

Will was sleeping on her bed. It was almost 10am, and yesterday, the group were helping Yan Lin at the Silver Dragon.

The night that Hay Lin was supposed to work her shift at the restaurant, was the same night that the portal to Oceanus had appeared. Her parents were angry at her for dropping her chores, and so had grounded her. The gang decided to help Hay Lin finish her chores, and so her parents had lifted her punishment. After all, the guardians needed Hay Lin and every other member of W.I.T.H, since Cornelia had lost her powers.

Will shifted uncomfortably as she felt something tugging at her neck. She groaned loudly, covering her entire body with the blanket.

"Five more minutes..." she grumbled, and turned to her side. The Heart of Candracar was now glowing furiously, and tugging harder. Will moaned again and she yelled in surprise at the glowing crystal around her neck.

Will's mom had heard her scream, and called her, "Will? Is everything alright?"

Will shot up from her bed, with her eyes wide open, "Uh, yeah, I just saw a shadow!"

"Ok, honey."

Will slumped back in her bed, and looked down at the Heart.

"Another portal?" she said to herself confusedly. She sighed before closing her eyes, and contacting the guardians telepathically.

_Taranee, can you hear me? _

_Will? What's wrong?_

_I need you to put the others through._

_Ok, hold on a second._

Irma's voice rung through Will's head. _Taranee, Will, what's wrong?_

Will began, _I think another portal's opened to Oceanus._

_Ok, have you guys seen Caleb anywhere? _Hay Lin asked.

_No, _the others replied in unison.

_Maybe he went back to Meridian? _Irma said.

Will sighed, _Taranee do you think you can contact him?_

_I'm on it, Will. _Taranee answered back.

_Meanwhile, I'll go to Candracar and find Cassandra. _

Will jumped out of bed and created an Astral Drop, before transforming and opening a fold to Candracar, where she would find Cassandra.

...

"I say we go there and kick some evil butt!" Irma punched her hand, smirking at the map of the portal on the table in front of her. The others sighed at her, as Yan Lin entered the room.

"I still cannot believe that Aaron has changed after all these years", the ex air guardian began, "Last time I remember, he said we were welcome to his world anytime we wanted."

The others looked around confusedly, until Cassandra spoke up.

"This does seem strange, I do remember the Oracle telling me about a similar incident, only a few years ago, Phobos had somehow put a strong spell on a leader of a world, which gave him command over them. Everything was going just how he wanted it to, until of course, the spell was broken."

"Broken?" Caleb asked confusedly.

She nodded, "I'm not sure how it was broken, and I probably never will."

"What if he's doing the same thing now?" Taranee inquired, "I mean it could be possible, with him repeating history."

They were silent for a while, as Hay Lin groaned and placed her head in her hands, "This is so confusing, I mean, how do we know if this guy really is evil or is just a puppet on strings?"

Yan Lin thought for a while, "The Heart of Candracar is probably all you need for this task. But it is very dangerous...are you all sure you want to do this?"

"We have to do something. If this spell is true, then we need to free an innocent person – we can't sit back and let Phobos ruin more lives." Caleb concluded, while the others nodded in agreement.

...

With that being said, the group made their way to the strange looking portal.

"I hope that beast won't be there again..." Taranee shuddered.

Will pondered for a moment, "It was pretty good timing, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" Hay Lin asked.

"I mean, do you think it was just a coincidence that the beast showed up just as soon as we got closer to the portal?"

Caleb nodded, "She's right. He knows our every move."

"They know our every move." Irma corrected, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Ok, Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin and Caleb, we need you in front of the portal. They know we're coming, so you need to distract them. Cassandra, you're with me. Let's move." Will instructed.

The others nodded at her as they jumped through the portal. They landed in a different location this time, it was much closer to the castle and dozens of guards could be spotted.

Will and Cassandra flew through the perimeter of the castle, and watched carefully as all the guards charged for the other three guardians and the rebel leader. The two girls hurried along the castle and entered one of the turrets.

They looked back at the others, to see them defending themselves pretty well.

_Be careful, guys, _Will thought in her head.

Cassandra stopped at the end of the hallway, to see that the guards were rushing outside after realising that guardians had entered the world.

"Where is the other guardian?!"

Phobos' voice echoed through the halls and Will and Cassandra rushed inside the room to see him, along with Aaron looking down at the image of the fight, shown on the floor.

"Phobos!", Will yelled at him.

He turned around to see the two girls, and shot a beam of light at them. Will screeched in pain as she felt a golden barrier surrounding her body – the same barrier that had taken away Cornelia's powers, although she wasn't aware of it. Cassandra stared in horror at the leader of the guardians. Without thinking twice, she screamed in anger at Phobos and launched an energy beam at him. It wasn't as strong as she had wanted it to be, but it was enough for him to stop the attack on Will. The golden light that was surrounding her body vanished, and she instantly felt herself being revived.

The redhead looked over at Cassandra gratefully, before turning back to Phobos.

"You monster..." she muttered under her breath, as she shot a beam of Quintessence at him. Phobos raised his hand and the attack stopped. He then flicked his wrist, sending the electricity back at Will, who fell over in pain.

"Will!"

Hay Lin screamed. She, along with the others had now entered the castle. They stood across from Phobos and Aaron.

Will shook off the pain and went back to fighting. Caleb turned around just in time to see a few guards rushing towards him, and the rebel leader took out his sword and defended himself.

Phobos raised his staff – revealing the crystal of Meridian – and scowled in anger. The room started vibrating and glowing immensely, as the gang were pushed back against the wall.

"No one will stop me, you fools!"

It stopped and they all quickly got up.

"This ends now!" Cassandra shouted, the anger being visible through her eyes.

Phobos only smirked at her, but it soon vanished once his eyes landed on them.

They all fired an attack together, forming a great beam of light which hit Phobos. He fell back in pain, surprised at their hit. The others were also amazed at how strong their powers were together combined. But this wasn't enough to defeat the prince once and for all. He stood back up again, only to receive another attack. This time, however, the staff he held in his hand had now dropped to the floor, and the crystal of Meridian, was now shattered into tiny pieces. Phobos watched in horror, as the crystal broke, and he screamed in fury, before creating a portal, and leaving the scene along with Aaron.

**A/N: Wow, how was that for drama? The crystal has been broken, but Phobos has still escaped along with Aaron. What will happen to the great power, now that it has been released from the crystal, and what will be the consequences?**


	24. Chapter 24: Aftershock

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 24: Aftershock

The gang stood motionless for a few moments, trying to take in everything that had just happened. Will glanced at each of them. Irma stood with her mouth hanging open, along with Hay Lin who was by her side. Taranee was staring at the now shattered crystal with a confused expression. Cassandra's eyes widened at the mysterious light being emitted by it.

It was crushed; the pieces scattered around. The energy, power and light suddenly died out for a few moments. A few seconds later, a swirl of white light shot out and masked the surroundings. Everyone covered their eyes from the strange scene, until it stopped and the light had all vanished.

There was a silence, until Caleb dropped his sword on the ground in amazement, "What the-?"

Almost instantly, the Heart of Candracar began glowing, as it levitated itself, still around Will's neck.

"Candracar" she stated before looking to each of them, and slicing a fold. They all teleported there and looked around, as the Oracle walked over to them calmly.

"Oracle, we-" Will began, but was cut off as he raised his hand and began.

"You have all tried to return the crystal, but Phobos has still managed to escape."

Caleb turned to him, "Then why bring us all-?"

Again, he cut them off. "After the crystal was shattered, almost immediately its power was returned to the rightful keeper."

Taranee's face lit up in realisation, "In this case, Elyon and Cornelia!"

The Oracle nodded, glancing at their surprised expressions. He sighed deeply, as Irma cleared her throat.

"Um, that's a good thing...Right?" the water guardian asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

The Oracle continued, "It is indeed. However...some things have changed, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra questioned, her eyebrows meeting in frustration.

They followed the Oracle into a chamber to see a figure lying motionless on a bed. It was none other than Cornelia. But something else was also different about her – she was in her guardian form.

"Cornelia!" Caleb rushed to her side, immediately gripping her arm. The others also followed in shock.

Will turned to the old man with watery eyes and whispered, "What happened?"

"When the crystal broke, the energy returned to its rightful owner. Phobos possessed the powers of both the heart of meridian and the earth guardian, and when the power was released, it was much stronger than before."

Cassandra nodded her head, "It was too much for her to handle."

"Fear not, she shall get better soon."

Irma stormed up to him and glared, "What the hell do you mean by that? How long will it take Cornelia-"

"Irma! Cut it out!" Taranee hissed. Irma frowned in response, before returning to Cornelia's side and holding her hand.

"I understand your pain." He paused.

Will suddenly realised something, "Wait, what about Elyon? You said that the power in the crystal-"

This time, it was Cassandra who intervened, "Elyon already has her powers as the heart of Meridian; therefore, she is able to handle such power. She must have felt a sudden bolt of energy flow through her, but nothing as serious. Cornelia, on the other hand..." her voice trailed off, as the Oracle began his explanation.

"I teleported Cornelia here – she was in her room and as soon as the crystal broke, fell unconscious. It will take some time for her body to both physically and mentally accept her powers back. An Astral Drop has been created for her."

Caleb felt his eyes stinging. There was only one girl on both Earth and Meridian that could make him so sensitive. He remembered how in their last encounter, he had yelled at her for not talking to him. He squeezed her hand tighter, blinking back tears.

_I'm so sorry, Cornelia. I'm sorry..._

...

Cornelia felt trapped inside her own body. She could hear voices around her, but could not find the ability to open her eyes or reply back, telling everyone that she was okay. Right now, her thoughts were full of fear. She reassured herself that everything was going to be okay, but felt a hint of doubt contaminating her mind.

She felt something warm against her hand. Someone was holding her tight. It felt so familiar, so peaceful. At that moment, she felt as if she could cry. Not because she couldn't wake up, but because she had been pushing everyone away from her. Her friends, the guardians – they all wanted the best for her, and it had taken her so long to realise it.

She felt a pulse of energy flow through her, again, a familiar feeling. But this was different. Something she hadn't experienced in weeks. She felt the same rush of liveliness that she would get in guardian form. Cornelia felt her heart pumping faster, as she imagined herself with her wings, long skirt and knee length boots.

_I need to wake up, _she told herself. _I have to wake up._

...

"Oracle, how long do you think this will last?" Hay Lin asked nervously, as she tugged at one of her pigtails.

The Oracle turned to her, "If I'm honest, this could take days or it could last weeks."

Will breathed shakily, "Does she know what's going on around her?"

He nodded, "Cornelia can sense things around her – she can feel, hear, smell, but cannot see."

"And there isn't anything we can do to speed up the process?" Taranee said dubiously. "What if I contacted her telepathically?"

The fire guardian closed her eyes. The room fell silent as she began to contact her friend.

_Cornelia, can you hear me?_

No reply.

"Concentrate, Taranee." Cassandra advised her. "Tune out everything and concentrate on Cornelia."

"She would if you stopped talking!" Irma muttered under her breath, only to receive a frown from Will.

Taranee sighed deeply and closed her eyes again, this time, blocking out her senses. The only thing on her mind was to contact Cornelia and see if she was okay.

_Cornelia, are you there? It's me, Taranee._

Taranee could hear a faint voice in her mind, but couldn't seem to make out what it was saying. Finally, she was able to hear Cornelia louder.

_Taranee?_

_Cornelia! _

_Taranee, what's going on? I...I can't move and-_

_It's okay, you're okay. The Oracle teleported you to Candracar from your room. What do you remember?_

_I...I remember...I was in my room and...I just felt this beam of light around me and...the pain was...I just fell down._

_Don't worry, Cornelia. You'll wake up soon, I promise. Your powers are back, I'm pretty sure you felt it._

_Where is everybody else?_

_Everyone's here next to you. We're all really worried, Cornelia. _

_I want to wake up..._

_I know you do, I promise, everything is going to be okay. We're here for you; it's going to be alright._

_Thank you, Taranee. I really needed that._

"What's she saying?" Hay Lin whispered.

The others looked at Taranee expectantly, as she opened her eyes. The fire guardian sighed and put on a faint smile, "She's going to be okay. We just need to be patient."

"You should all probably return home." The Oracle suggested. "I will let you all know if anything happens." He nodded at them one last time before leaving them alone with Cornelia.

Irma's expression softened after knowing that Cornelia was going to be okay , and she yawned, stretching her arms in the air, "Great, we have that English assignment due tomorrow."

"Which you're most likely going to fail" Hay Lin pointed out jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Will sighed and blew a strand of hair away from her face, "We should probably get going then."

"We should also meet up again, and very soon. Phobos is still out there, somewhere..." Cassandra mused loudly, her eyes narrowed.

They all agreed about when to meet again, and were soon to leave.

Caleb was still at Cornelia's side. He watched as a single tear fell down her cheek, and very slowly, he brushed it away with his finger. He got up and turned to look at her a final time, before walking away with the others.

...

"That crystal was the only chance I had to finally defeat the guardians once and for all!" Phobos grunted, as he shot a beam of energy at the side of the cave, making it fall to pieces.

He turned his attention back to Aaron. After the crystal had been shattered to pieces, the spell placed upon the leader of Oceanus had broken, but had also left him unconscious. Phobos had cuffed him in chains, in case he was to return to his original state. Now he lay at the end of the cave, his body slumped across the floor, as if he were dead.

Phobos placed his hands together, as a circle of his power formed around them. He pointed it towards Aaron, as it passed through him. His body lifted in the air, arms outstretched. Phobos then released the force of power, and Aaron fell back down on the floor immediately. A few moments later, he began coughing violently, as he tried to gain control of his body, moving his arms and legs in an attempt to regain his balance.

His eyes shot open, still the same blood red colour. At the sight, Phobos smirked wickedly. He was able to bring back the leader, without breaking the spell.

Aaron looked up at Phobos, and then bowed his head down, as the evil prince walked closer to him.

"Aaron, we have a lot of work to do."

**A/N: Wow, I'm sure none of you saw that coming! Even though Corny has her powers back, it will take some time for her to wake up. Phobos has managed to escape and is planning something wicked (as usual). What will happen next?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Wow, I never thought I would get this many hits or so much incredible feedback! I appreciate every single word of a review! x**


	25. Chapter 25: Deception

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 25: Deception

Aaron stood firmly on the balcony of his castle, with Phobos at his side. The evil prince glanced at the leader of Oceanus, to see his expressionless look. He let a smirk grow on his face, satisfied, and looked back out.

Aaron was completely under Phobos' command, and whatever the prince uttered, he would follow his orders without a word of hesitation. This was too much of a good opportunity to let go, and so he used this to his advantage.

At the moment, they had gathered as many people as possible of the kingdom, outside the castle, as Aaron prepared for an announcement.

"People of Oceanus, I have some important news to declare." Aaron began, as Phobos could feel excitement and power flowing through his body. "The guardians of Candracar have been spotted in our kingdom, and are against the people of this world. They pose as a threat to us; therefore, we must not allow them to do any of the sorts."

There was murmuring among the people, as Phobos nodded at the man. They then walked back inside the castle, leaving the people to discuss the confusing situation about the guardians.

"Aaron, gather your strongest soldiers." Phobos stipulated. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Aaron immediately obliged, and left the prince to ponder through his thoughts and ideas. He couldn't help but hide his feelings, especially the feeling of finally tasting victory only a few steps away. His idea of persuading the people of this world that the guardians were wicked and power hungry only boosted his ego and pride further.

...

"We can't just sit back and let him escape every time we confront him!" Cassandra exclaimed.

Caleb nodded, "And we can't just wait for Phobos to decide to form an attack on Meridian once more. We can't risk losing Queen Elyon in the process."

"You know the irony to that?" everyone turned to face Irma, as she spoke. "We kind of _need _Elyon if we want her brother to fall."

Taranee pursed her lips together, "Have Elyon's powers changed anyhow since the crystal broke?"

Caleb nodded, "They are a lot stronger now, but we can't risk losing a heart to Phobos."

"It's too uncertain." Hay Lin commented. "How are the rebels holding up?"

"Fine...Will, what's wrong?" the rebel leader noticed that the redhead was silent the entire time. Her head shot up and she looked at all of them, before shaking her head.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Cornelia."

Hay Lin bit her lip, "Does this mean that she's back in the group now? You know, after she gets better?"

Irma corrected her, "She never left the group, Hay Lin."

"Well, what if things don't work out?"

Cassandra interrupted, "We need all the help we can get, and if Cornelia is well enough to join back, then I'm sure she'll do the right thing."

Caleb sighed, "How many more days do you think it'll last?"

"My guess is only a few." Irma remarked. "Corny's a lot stronger than we give her credit for."

...

Cornelia had been trapped inside her body for a few days now. She had managed to remain calm and found that it helped to strengthen her power. Her senses were a lot more accurate, other than sight, which meant that she was slowly healing.

During this time, Cornelia's auromear had turned from black to grey, and its original colour was slowly starting to return – green.

The mage had also tried many remedies, which none seemed to work. Only time could heal the wounds inflicted upon the earth guardian, as she lay still in one of the chambers in Candracar.

...

Elyon sat on her throne in her castle. It had been a few days since the crystal broke and since then, she had been informed of her power boost. It had proved to be very helpful, as she was able to help the people of Meridian in a time of need. She was also aware of Cornelia's state and was very worried about her best friend.

They had not spent as much time together since she had lost her powers and something about Cornelia's behaviour made Elyon suspicious.

It made the queen of Meridian think of a few months back, before Cornelia and Caleb broke up. She remembered how Caleb had asked her if Cornelia had said anything to her which might be the cause of her acting so distant and complicated at the time. Elyon had no idea what he was talking about, but also felt as if Cornelia was hiding something. She had only pushed it aside and thought nothing of it.

She sighed deeply, her mind snapping back to reality as she was being addressed by one of her personal assistants.

"Your majesty?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Please continue?"

"Right, so the rebels are being prepared in case of any attack by Phobos." He updated her, as she nodded in understanding. Her eyes narrowed at the name of her excuse of a brother, seen more of as a tyrant. His betrayal was burned in the back of her mind, and her screams of pain would always echo her thoughts at the mention of his name. In any situation, her image in the sense of power was much greater than her mental state. Whenever the incident was bought up into a conversation, Elyon could feel herself wince and physically shudder at the thought of even going through the memories.

The Queen nodded her head politely, a sign of dismissal at her assistant, and moved back on her throne.

Elyon pondered of different ways of persuading the guardians and rebels to allow her to help lock up her evil brother and bring justice to the people that have suffered so much in his hands. They had all denied her assistance, if it had anything to do with being near her brother, much to her disappointment. She felt the need to aid her people in any time of necessitate, without hesitation – no questions asked.

Once again, her thoughts drifted back to the wellbeing of her people, as well as her friends. She silently prayed for them – most of all Cornelia. She pictured her blonde friend, the once arrogant earth guardian. It had been a while since she had shown her proud and confident side. The Queen realised that her blonde friend had also been returned her powers over earth, and now they stood a greater chance at winning the war. She suddenly felt very nervous for her – what if Cornelia didn't get better? What if the earth guardian wasn't able to handle her power? Unanswered questions sprouted in her mind as she, inevitably, continued with her royal duties.

...

"Prince Phobos, I was able to produce Oceanus' finest warriors." Aaron lowered his gaze at his commander, who nodded.

"Excellent." Phobos walked outside the hall, and observed the scene in front of him. There were hundreds of soldiers, fully armoured, lined up. They were tough and strong – all of them well built.

"What happens now, my prince? Will the guardians and rebels soon be approaching?" Aaron questioned instantly.

Phobos turned to him and then back at the army, "No, there's been a change of plan."

Aaron turned to him uncertainly, not wanting to get on his bad side, as he waited for an explanation.

"We attack when they are at their weakest."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that not much happened, but hey, my excuse is that I wrote most of this at 2am, and have some much needed sleep to catch up on. Thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26: Eyes Open

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 26: Eyes Open

**A/N: Please read the important message at the end of the chapter! Anyway, here's chapter 26!**

At the basement of the Silver Dragon, the gang had met up.

"We can't risk failing this time." Hay Lin pondered, as she paced around with her hands clasped behind her back.

Irma raised an eyebrow at her, "We didn't fail, Phobos just managed to escape, that's all. His army are being kept in prison, which means that he's on his own...right?"

Caleb furrowed his brows together, "I don't think it's that simple."

"He's most likely working on an attack on Meridian castle." Cassandra placed her hand under her chin.

Will frowned, "Well, what makes you say that? Wouldn't it be easier for him to just take control of Oceanus first?"

"He probably already has. Aaron is under his control and so his people might also be working with him. After all, they can't possibly object to their leader."

"With the crystal destroyed, don't you think whatever spell he has placed on him would have also been...gone?"

Taranee shook her head, "Phobos already has a lot of power, and he's not locked up so he has enough energy to restore him under his command."

Irma groaned, "Taranee, how do you know all this stuff?"

Taranee rolled her eyes at the water guardian, before turning to Yan Lin. "Mrs Lin, where do you think we should start?"

As if on cue, the Heart of Candracar started glowing around Will's neck. "Why is Candracar calling us?"

They were silent for a while, until the redhead's eyes widened in realisation, "Cornelia!"

...

"Oracle!" Cassandra exclaimed, as the man walked over to them.

He had a look of worry on his face, as the others exchanged nervous glances. "I think you all know why I have called you here."

"Is it Cornelia? Is she okay?" Hay Lin's voice said shakily.

The Oracle nodded at her, "Her auromear has fully recovered, but she needs a bit more strength to awaken."

They nodded as he led them to the chamber where Cornelia lay still.

"Will." He nodded at her as she held out the Heart in front of Cornelia.

The earth guardian's body started glowing bright gold as her body slowly hovered a few inches up in the air. Everyone stared in awe as the glow soon disappeared and she lay back down. After a moment of silence, her body stirred and her deep, blue eyes fluttered open. Everyone was beaming as she squinted her eyes from seeing light after a very long time.

"Guys?" her voice was hoarse and weak, but she managed to say it loud enough for them to hear.

Hay Lin was the first to squeal and attack her in a bone crushing hug, "Cornelia! I was so worried about you!" her voice was muffled against Cornelia's shoulder. The blonde chuckled as she also hugged her back with the same affection. Cornelia could feel her heart warming up as they girls all got into a group hug. After months of pushing them away, they had shown Cornelia that they were true friends and they would always be there to comfort her.

Cassandra offered her a warming smile, and nodded. "It's good to see you're feeling better, Cornelia."

Will turned to the blonde, "This is Cassandra, and she's been helping us with a few things."

Cornelia turned to her and offered a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Caleb stood watching Cornelia with a smile on his face. To say that he was relieved that she was feeling better was an understatement. However, he was also feeling guilty, for her had yelled at her before this all happened and he wasn't even sure if she wanted to look at him right now. He felt a lump forming in his throat as she turned to look at him with watery eyes. She grinned at him kindly and he returned the look, before they were interrupted by the Oracle.

"We're all glad that you're awake." He paused, before he took a more serious turn, "After you have fully recovered, the group may need your assistance."

Cornelia blinked a few times as she choked on a reply. Instead, she ended up just nodding at him as they all left on a fold back to Earth. Cassandra stayed in Candracar, as WITCH along with Caleb left the world.

...

They made their way to Cornelia's house, to give her some time to rest. She was on her way to recovery and the others were all feeling uplifted.

Hay Lin hopped along the sidewalk, giggling in excitement, "Okay, girls, I'm having a sleepover in a few days. I expect you all to be there, no backing out."

Caleb rolled his eyes, but stayed silent, as he followed from behind, smiling to himself.

Irma rolled her eyes, "Sure, Hay-Hay. We can't wait." She glanced over at Cornelia before speaking, "But I'm sure Corny might have to back out of a few hundred shopping trips in order to grace us with her presence."

Will snorted with laughter, along with Hay Lin, while Taranee giggled. Cornelia looked over at the water guardian, before almost pushing her over in a tight embrace.

"Whoa, I get hugged for insulting you? What's happening to the world?" she mocked, but gladly returned the hug.

The earth guardian giggled before smiling warmly and honestly, "I've just missed you guys, especially you calling me Corny."

Everyone laughed as Irma flipped back her hair, mocking the blonde. "Well, of course everyone misses me."

They stopped outside Cornelia's house, and Will spoke up, "I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

Cornelia nodded at her and smiled, "What's the situation?"

"We need to go to Meridian. Phobos has teamed up with Aaron, leader of the world of Oceanus. He could attack very soon."

Taranee held the blonde's arm comfortingly, "If you don't feel up to it, let us know, ok?"

Cornelia nodded again as Hay Lin flashed a smile and hugged her once more, "We're here for you, Cornelia." She whispered so only Cornelia could hear. The earth guardian's eyes were glowing with happiness as they said goodbye. She spotted Caleb walking behind them, and called him back. He gestured for the others to keep going, as he walked back to Cornelia.

"Is everything alright?" he asked sweetly, while looking at her with a worried expression.

Cornelia looked to the ground, with her hands behind her back, feeling guilty, "I...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should have listened to you before."

Caleb felt his heart breaking at her words, "No, Cornelia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Will you forgive me?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Always."

There was a silence until he spoke up, "You know, you had me really worried back then. I felt as if...my whole world had come crashing down."

He looked away as he felt tears stinging his eyes. Cornelia's expression softened as she raised her trembling hand and cupped one of his cheeks. He looked down at her as he covered his hand with hers.

"You're everything to me, Cornelia." He whispered to her, as she tightened her lips together.

She breathed deeply before removing her hands, "Caleb...after everything that's happened between us...I..."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly, "That's in the past, Cornelia. We've both made mistakes and...I want to be with you."

She replied much quieter, "Me too. I just want us to...take things slowly."

They were just standing there looking at each other for a while, until Caleb looked at his watch. "I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

She nodded and he slowly kissed her on the cheek before squeezing her hand one last time and walking away.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday! **

**Anyway, things are finally getting back on track for Cornelia and the others. Now all that's left if the attack and then the story will soon be ending! **

***Important note: I am sorry to say that, from now on, I will only update once every month, or maybe twice. I'm really sorry about that, but I have to focus more on starting my new college and working! I have picked some very tricky subjects and so need most of my attention on that. I hope you guys understand and still follow my stories, it means a lot! Don't worry; I'll never abandon fanfiction (I'll probably continue until I'm like 100, LOL). **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and following my story! It means so much to me. **


	27. Chapter 27: Compromise

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 27: Compromise

At the 'Silver Dragon', Hay Lin rushed towards the kitchen, with a large stack of plates in her hands. She huffed as she placed them on the kitchen counter, and wiped her hands on her stained apron. She then rushed out of the door, only to bump into someone.

"Matt!" Hay Lin smiled at him warmly, "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Matt grinned at her, "Hey, Hay. How's work at the restaurant doing?"

"Busy." She rolled her eyes. "Are you here to buy something?"

He shook his head, "Actually, I was wondering if you've seen Will anywhere. I was hoping we could spend the day together."

Hay Lin opened her mouth to respond, but then remembered that the gang had to meet up in a few hours to leave for Meridian, "Oh, well..."

Matt gave her a confused look, "So...Do you know where she is or not?"

"Oh!" Hay Lin shook her head, "I...have no idea. Must go, very busy. Bye!"

Matt stepped in front of her, before she could rush away, "What is it?"

"Uh..." Hay Lin looked away, before sighing and finally facing him, "We're needed in Meridian."

"Wait, what? Why didn't you all tell me, and what's going on?" Matt asked.

"It's a long story, Matt, and I don't have time right now. Will's probably at one of the girls' house." Hay Lin turned away to start clearing more dishes, as Matt left the restaurant, to find Will.

...

Will sat at the end of Cornelia's bed, as Cornelia appeared with two drinks in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked her, before taking a sip.

Cornelia shrugged, wanting to dismiss the topic, "A little better, I suppose."

They had only practised their powers a while ago, and all was going well, except for the fact that Cornelia's power's seemed to be a little weaker. She was normally very dominant at using her element, but the girls' training proved otherwise.

Will sensed her thoughts and nodded, "I'm sure you'll get stronger with your powers. You just need some time, that's all."

Just then, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" yelled Cornelia.

The door opened and Matt stepped inside before taking a seat on a chair, "Hey Cornelia. Will, I was looking all over for you."

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Will asked him frantically.

"Well, I was wondering if we could spend the day together."

Will glanced at Cornelia and bit her lip, before turning back to him, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have some..._work_ to do."

Matt looked her in the eyes. "When were you going to tell me that you're leaving for Meridian?"

Will looked at him in surprise, "How did you-?"

"Hay Lin told me."

"Oh."

"You've been going for the past few weeks, haven't you?"

Will blinked, "Well-"

"Why didn't you tell me, Will? I could've helped you!"

They both seemed to have forgotten that Cornelia was still in the room, but they both realised as she spoke up and interrupted them.

"Will wanted to tell you, but they were all too busy looking after me and trying to free me from Phobos."

Matt was quiet for a while, until he sighed and looked at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry – I was just worried about you. I want to help."

Will smiled at him and they hugged, "We'll meet at the dragon in two hours."

Matt said goodbye before leaving Will and Cornelia alone. Will turned to her friend, "Why did you say that?"

Cornelia sat back down, "Because I didn't want you both to fall out over a fight. And it was true – you were all too busy with me, and forgot about Matt in the process."

Will smiled at her, "Thanks. You know, I'm glad that you and Caleb are back together."

Cornelia smiled back at her faintly. _We're together, but that doesn't mean we're the same as we were before. _

_..._

Meanwhile, at the Silver Dragon, the team had met up the day before the real battle was to begin.

Yan Lin frowned slightly as she shuffled through the customers; following the girls and boys down in to the basement.

"Grandma, why did you want to see all of us?" Hay Lin questioned.

Yan Lin had a downcast look on her face as she began her explanation.

"Hay Lin, I've called you all here because I have just been contacted by the Oracle. He wanted me to inform you all of something that has caught the attention of Candracar."

Irma trembled slightly, "It doesn't sound good."

The others all tensed slightly as Yan Lin ignored Irma's comment and continued.

"Many more villages have been destroyed or are in the process of being destroyed, in Meridian."

Caleb's eyes widened in shock, "...What? When did this-?"

"-this morning." Yan Lin finished his sentence as she closed her eyes.

Matt sighed shakily and shook his head, "This has gone on for too far for us to plan! I say we just go and give it everything!"

Will bit her lip, "That's what I've wanted to do all along...Phobos won't stop until we stop him."

"Then what do you suggest?" Taranee asked cautiously, as the others soon looked towards Will and Yan Lin.

Yan Lin glanced at Matt, "I think Matt's right. You must train and fight – plans only make things harder."

"Are you all insane?" Caleb asked, feeling astonished. The others glanced at him in confusion, as he continued. "What if...if one of us gets hurt? How will we manage? We need to"-

"-No, Caleb, I think Will's right on this." Cornelia began. "We just all need to agree and have each other's backs on this."

Caleb was about to open his mouth and reply, but stopped once he saw the look Cornelia was giving him. He nodded understandingly as the conversation took another turn.

"That includes you." Irma directed at Cornelia. "Meaning, you're not coming with us."

Cornelia moved her head back, feeling baffled, "What? But I-"

"I think Irma's right, Cornelia! Neither you or Elyon can be involved in this! We can't risk hurting you again!" Hay Lin interrupted.

"I don't want to be another useless member of this group!" Cornelia argued. The others all looked at her confusedly. "I'm fighting with you, whether you like it or not."

Caleb stepped forward, "You're not useless, we just can't risk losing you!"

"Calm down!" Matt intervened. "This battle is turning all of us against each other! Just look at us!"

The others all fell silent as Yan Lin mumbled a time for them all to meet up tomorrow. The group silently headed out to their homes, each thinking the same thing – would they be able to do it?

**A/N: That concludes chapter 27! Wow, this is quite a long story. Sorry for the REALLY long update. Thank you all who still follow/favourite/review this story – and I mean all of you! Also, a quick thank you to Saaraa for motivating me to write another chapter. **

**So I finally introduced Matt into the story. I'm sorry about that, if any of you were wondering where he had disappeared to...I was just daydreaming a few days ago about this story and wondered..."Wait...What have I done to Matt in this story?" so I decided to include him. **

**I'm sorry, though, that not much happens, but the next chapter will be all about the actual day and maybe the beginning of the battle if I'm able to fit it all in the next chapter. Either way, there are probably about 5 chapters left, I think, or maybe even less.**

**Again, sorry for the long update! Thank you all, and have a great week! **

**Take care,**

**Ashley.**


	28. Chapter 28: Held Back

**Story: Remember me**

**Plot: A battle with Phobos proves to be difficult and life threatening, as a certain guardian is affected the most. Will the rest of W.I.T.C.H and the rebels be able to bring her back?**

Chapter 28: Held Back

"So you understand?"

"Yes, Will, as much as I don't agree with this, I understand perfectly."

Will sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. "I'm sorry, Elyon, we know that-"

"-That my people are in danger and I have no opportunity to help you all stop Phobos once and for all?"

"...Well, yes, actually-"

"And that my people are counting on me to protect them and yet here I am at the Infinite City hiding from all the chaos?"

Cassandra suddenly intervened, "Queen Elyon, I think Will's right. Your people need you safe."

Elyon sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap, before mumbling, "...I...I know. I just feel so useless."

Will placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Elyon. It's just too much of a risk for you and for us."

...

Caleb groaned as he slashed his sword against the hard wood of the practise dummy outside the Infinite City. He needed as much training as possible, being the only member of the group that had no powers.

"Dude, you're still out here?"

He turned around to see Matt walking towards him.

Caleb created another gash through the dummy, "Well, since we have no fixed strategy, I need to focus on my training."

Matt shook his head, "You've been out here for almost two hours."

Caleb finally stopped and dropped his sword to the ground. He sat on the grass with his hands behind his neck as he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

Matt sighed as he sat down on the grass next to him. "Can you believe that Will kept this all a secret?"

"What?" Caleb turned to face him and sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"This." Matt used his fingers to gesture around them and towards the castle. "I could've helped her since this battle started with Phobos a few months ago."

Caleb shook his head, "Maybe she did it for you."

Matt looked down, "I know but...we've been together for almost two years. I don't want any secrets to break us up, you know?"

Caleb nodded slightly as he turned to face Matt, "You think we're doing the right thing?"

"About what?"

"About Elyon and Cornelia."

Matt paused for a while until he continued, "Elyon? Yes. Cornelia? Not so sure..."

"Well, what do you mean?"

Matt stood up and brushed the dirt of his pants, "So you mean to tell me that you're not letting her go for her own sake? Or you're not letting her go because of fear?"

Caleb looked to the ground for a while as he thought about what Matt had just said. Maybe he was right. Maybe they were all making this hasty decision out of panic.

He shook his thoughts away and tried taking his mind away from Cornelia. Keeping her protected in the Infinite City was his only way of not risking losing her again. And Caleb intended to keep it that way.

...

Hay Lin wondered around the Infinite City, peering through rooms and past pillars. She walked for a few minutes until her gaze finally landed on who she was looking for.

"Hi."

Cornelia looked up at her from her seat and forced a tiny smile.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me, Cornelia."

There was a pause. Cornelia fidgeted with her nails as Hay Lin tried to think of something to say.

"How's your leg?"

Cornelia moved her leg around in the air. Just before they had arrived from the Infinite City from Earth, the girls had transformed and decided to fly over the forest. Even though Cornelia's powers had improved significantly, her flying ability wasn't as strong and so she ended up falling to the ground in pain.

"It's...better."

The bruise had now almost healed and Cornelia's leg felt less stiff. She placed her leg back on to the bed and closed her eyes.

Hay Lin nodded slowly before standing up and placing a hand on Cornelia's shoulder, "You should probably get some sleep. I'll be with the others if you need me."

Cornelia nodded as Hay Lin left the room and went to find the other girls.

...

Taranee shivered inside her blanket. It was just one more night before they would face Phobos. Without a plan. Without a strategy. It would be unexpected, spontaneous and completely unpredictable. For Taranee, these very words were horrifying.

She suddenly shot up from her bed and gasped. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she suddenly felt her body overheating, almost as if she were on fire.

"Taranee? Everything alright?"

Irma turned in her sleep and rubbed her eyes lazily, as she sat up in the bed just next to hers.

Taranee mumbled as she stood up and made her way out of the room, "Just need some water."

Irma shrugged and turned on her side, before drifting off to sleep.

...

Caleb paced around his room, deep in thought. He was pretty sure that the girls would be sleeping right now, as they had to get up early in the morning and prepare. He knew he should be sleeping, too, but an unfinished task lay ahead. There was something he wanted to do.

_Just talk to her._

Caleb finally made his way over to Cornelia's room, until realising that he had spent most of the time thinking of seeing her than actually doing it. He scowled at himself, before slowing down.

_And she's most likely going to be sleeping right now. Nice going, Caleb._

He shook his head and turned to go back, when he bumped into someone. He stepped back slightly to see who it was, and then panic started to fill his thoughts.

"Cornelia, what are you doing out? Is everything alright?"

The blonde nodded her head, "I just needed a short walk, that's all."

Caleb visibly relaxed and, as if realising her thoughts, looked down to see her awkwardly standing. Her leg wasn't fully healed. "But your leg-"

"It's fine...I just needed to stretch a little."

Caleb bit his lip, "Are you tired?"

She looked up, "A little..."

"I'll help you back to your room." He held out his arm for Cornelia to use for support, and they slowly walked over to the door.

Cornelia turned the handle of the door and opened it up. She then turned her head back, "Goodnight."

Caleb was just about to reply, when he remembered that he wanted to talk to her. "Wait!"

She turned around and limped towards him, waiting for him to continue.

"I...Uh..." he swallowed before scratching the back of his head, "I just wanted to see you...before we leave tomorrow morning."

Cornelia gave him a surprised look, as a moment of silence passed between the two.

Caleb clasped his hands together behind his back and looked at the ground, "I know I should have told you before but...I just thought...I didn't want it to be difficult...I didn't think-"

He suddenly stopped as he felt Cornelia's arms around him. He froze as he felt her rest her head on his chest and he slowly lifted his arms and placed them around her.

She looked up at him and whispered, "Stay safe."

Caleb nodded as they embraced once more and she planted a delicate kiss on his cheek. Cornelia then slowly shut the door behind her and climbed into bed, as Caleb made his way back to his own room.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Next chapter will be when the group actually leave and then there'll be a few surprises on the way. Yeah...not much happened in this chapter. So, Elyon and Cornelia are staying at the Infinite City and the group are heading out early morning to stay ahead. The whole 'go with the flow' thing has really gotten to a few members of the group, like Taranee, for instance. Let's hope that doesn't cause trouble.**

**Oh and one more thing! I have posted the improved version of 'Forbidden', and the first two chapters are already up! I've gotten a few emails about that and so go ahead and read it! **

**Take care and thank you for reading/reviewing. **


End file.
